Liquid Electricity
by SunsetArms
Summary: Separated by years & distance Helga & Arnold come to accept their life's apart from each other, but when Helga finds success in her writing her life takes a change she would have never expected. Love grows between the pair with a passion so strong it ignites a fire of Liquid Electricity. When a secret comes to light the couple struggles to stay together through this new change. H&A
1. Chapter 1

****Welcome everyone who reads! This is my first Hey Arnold story but I am a very loyal fan to the show/movie. This story does follow a timeline related to TJM (#SAVETJM !) and it places Hillwood in New York City. Lots of Helga and Arnold love to come I promise but you'll have to wait for it, though all good things come to those who wait! Reviews both good and bad are highly welcomed! Thanks :D ** **

Chapter 1

**Lights on Vine Street **

It seemed like the sun would never set that night as Helga sat on her roof waiting for the natural darkness to attempt to creep over the city. Slowly the street lights turned on, the one on the corner of Vine Street always flickering ten times before it finally stayed on. The side effect of year's worth of home-run baseballs shot out of Gerald field using it as favorite target. She looked down at her lap with her journal open to the final page. Another journal finished, more words spilled onto pages, more expression released that no one would ever read. For a moment she considered running to the corner store and buying a new journal but considering that last book took her nearly two years to fill she didn't see the point, her muse was long gone. Instead she collected her things on the roof and headed back down into the Pataki house and went to bed.

Restlessly she did the best she could to sleep. Her bed felt like lumps and finally she just gave up and went to the living room. Mostly to check up on Miriam who almost always fell asleep on the couch. Helga had taken up this habit every night without notice. This night she had made it to the couch and wasn't on the floor, again. Helga made sure to cover her and headed over to the kitchen. Hoping a snack would calm her enough to sleep. Phoebe always made sure she kept tea around to help her de-stress. "They say Japanese Buddhist monks could meditate for hours, both alert and relaxed. One reason may have been an amino acid in their green tea called L- theanine. I read the whole article from the American Botanical Council." Phoebe would go on about all these things and Helga would humor her since it did work.

With one last check on Miriam she went back to bed. The tea did its job and slowly she started fading off looking around her room. The heart wallpaper was peeling badly and she smirked thinking that maybe one day she'll replace it. But as with everything in her life these days outside of work and school she didn't see the point. What was the point of anything without her Arnold?

**6 Years ago **

**San Lorenzo**

Helga sat next to Phoebe on the bus heading back towards the San Lorenzo airport. The bus was a buzz with the chatter of her fellow classmates talking about the adventures they had all just under gone. Fifth grade would seem so boring to them now.

"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe asked. Gerald had already told her what he had seen but she kept that information to herself knowing full well that it would just set Helga off.

Through gritted teeth and nearly in a low growl "I AM FINE Phoebe!" Phoebe dropped it leaving Helga to her own thoughts.

Arnold had found his parents! Miles and Stella had survived all these years in San Lorenzo but having been cut off from the world they had no way to contact anyone to return home. It was with great luck that Arnold had won that essay contest. Finding his parents was all he ever wanted. Though the trip had found him discovering more then just the whereabouts of long lost parent's but also the deep seeded feelings he had for Helga G. Pataki! Neither could have predicted that he would have confessed to Helga so suddenly the way he did. For a few years Arnold had been battling with how he felt, towards Helga but honestly she scared him. Not because of the outward way she always treated him but because of how strongly she loved him, it was something he pretended not to see and he would even lie to himself about it. But many times over the years he had over heard her little private speeches. Politely he would ignore it since he knew she wasn't ready to share them with him.

Ignoring it seemed to work up until that night on the FTi roof when she kissed him and confessed how she felt and he stopped her. He had always wanted to point out to her that he didn't stop her because he didn't want to kiss her back but just because they needed to save the neighborhood and had time against them. But now with the excitement of finding his parents and the setting of San Lorenzo that fear he always had just didn't seem to hold him back. This time he kissed her, the first girl he had ever been brave enough to really kiss, and be the one to do so first! Her hair was still a mess from running through the Jungle having lost her bow and her skirt was torn across her stomach. She wasn't angry or yelling at him for once. In fact it was highly due to her help that he had found his parents at all. So when they were finally alone just outside the main tents of camp he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree took a second to look into those big blue eyes and without putting more thought into it he kissed her, snaking his free hand around her waist allowing his weight to lean on the tree since the moment had left him so weak in the knees.

"Helga I love you too… I just" He would have gone on to try and explain his feelings had Gerald not walked in on them.

That was the moment when everything changed. The bubble had busted and reality started to set back in. Gerald had come to inform them that everyone was told to start packing up to be ready for tomorrow's trip back into town. Arnold who still had Helga's hand in his tried to excuse what Gerald had really seen. Thinking it would be easier on Helga that way but Gerald wasn't buying it. He slowly released her hand from his and explained that he needed to meet back up with his parents who had been making much needed calls on the radio Mr. Simmons had brought with him. Helga and Gerald silently walked into Camp, both to afraid to speak about what had just happened.

Later that night as everyone was getting ready for there last night in San Lorenzo Arnold asked everyone to gather round. Word of all the medical advances his parents had made over the pass six years had spread quickly and thanks to the radio calls they had made back to the states many different medical groups where interested in proper development of those finds. They had already been offered something they couldn't refuse and now with Arnold with them it wasn't like when they left to San Lorenzo six years before, this time he was old enough to join them! Arnold's classmates all joined around the fireplace to hear what he had to say.

"The government of South America wants to thank my parents for all there hard work over the years. They've been awarded a grant and they've arranged to open a medical clinic in Africa, in the Congo! I…" He hesitated looking over the crowd all his friends waiting to hear what he had to say. His eyes locked with Helga's and for a moment he didn't think he could finish he statement, but then not far from Helga where his parents smiling, beaming really and he remembered that this was what he had wanted for so many years, his parents, so he went on. "I'm going with them! We are heading back to Hillwood tonight to settle some things before starting our new life together! Thanks guys for all the help with La Sombra! I expect to keep in touch with everyone!" The crowd was suddenly in a cheer! They all rushed over to him exchanging hand shakes and high fives, everyone but Helga. Arnold looked for her in the crowd he knew they needed to speak about everything. They needed to truthfully speak about how they both felt towards each other!

He finally found her under there tree from earlier she was sitting hugging her knees hiding her face. She seemed so small sitting there and when she heard him coming she turned her back to him, he hoped she wasn't crying.

"Helga, we need to talk."

Slowly she turned to face him and she wasn't crying but he could feel the emotion in her eyes even if he didn't fully understand what he was seeing.

"What about, football head?"

He took another step towards her but she stiffened up at his approach so he didn't get any closer.

"I wanted to tell you something before Gerald walked in earlier. We kissed Helga and I meant what I said, I love you too." She stood up and very quickly replied back.

"Don't waste your fancy words on me football head. Or any love you think you might have. We seem to get all excited when we are saving neighborhoods or battling strange Jungle men. It meant nothing, GOT IT!?" She turned around with her back to him, just in case her tears failed her she didn't want him to see.

He knew what she was doing because it was the same thing he had done for her after there last kiss on the roof of FTi. It occurred to him that he was leaving and who knew when he would see her again.

"Helga I'm leaving and I really want to keep in touch! If I write you will write back? I won't push you either way." Was that the right thing to say, because what he wanted to do was turn her around and kiss her again but he didn't and in time he would regret it.

"Got it Arnold, I heard your little speech. Have fun in Africa. Send me a postcard or whatever, I don't care." Good thing she had turned away from him because her tears had in deed failed her as she felt the burn of her tears run down her cheek.

She was acting so cold, as if nothing had just happened with them. He knew she was lying. He knew she felt the same way yet for whatever reason she refused to tell him and he didn't know how to make her without being to aggressive. But once again time was against them and he knew he had to go. His parents had a private plane taking them part of the way back home and they where waiting for him to leave.

"Bye Helga, I'll miss you and I'll write you even if you don't write back." Regretfully so he left her under the tree and walked away towards his new adventure with the parents he hadn't seen in nine years and away from the girl whom he had never spent a day apart from.

**Present day **

Arnold had kept his word and he had written her a handful of times but she never sent him a reply. What could she say? How could she explain how she had felt that day? She felt it didn't matter anyway. What someone feels at ten years old is much different then what they feel at seventeen, so she just kept to her journals. Over the years Gerald and Phoebe had kept in contact with him and kept her up to date though the updates had been fewer and fewer in the pass two years. Gerald politely never brought up the kiss he had interrupted which she was grateful for.

The next day started the last week of summer break before the start of her senior year of high school. "Oh boy, my last year of high school!" She thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****Many thanks to all who have been reading this! I am writing everyday and hope to keep updating as often as possible. PLEASE PLEASE leave comments and reviews. I'd love to know if I did something wrong as well as if you like it.** **

Chapter 2

**"Summer job"**

Over the summer Helga had the good fortune to land a paid internship with Hillwood publishing. It was small work, copying and faxing orders but she gave it 110%. Anything to ensure she didn't ever have to work for Big Bobs Beepers. Her father had luckily mellowed over the years. He learned to talk and not just yell and from time to time he even called her Helga. Maybe, having a meditation yurt in the back yard wasn't the worse thing. Though just the same, working for Big Bob didn't hold any appeal to her. She had no passion for selling beepers and cell phones.

She walked into Hillwood publishing with a smile that morning. Dreaming of Arnold the night before even with the sad ending in San Lorenzo always gave her the energy she needed to press on. Though at the site of her tiny desk and the huge stack of work that energy almost drained but she had a goal for this internship and she couldn't waste it with laziness. The following summer was her last summer before college and Hillwood publishing was sending one intern to Europe to work on a special book tour for three new authors simply called "The Summer of Love Tour." Helga knew that if she did her best this summer and continued to work with them on the weekends over the normal year she could land that position and finally get to go to travel which has been a life long dream.

College was the one matter she kept putting on the back burner since it was a very difficult subject for her. She was just unsure if she wanted to attend seeing as writing was what she knew she wanted and she already had her foot in the door with the publishing company now. Her sister kept pressuring her to at least attempt to go to college stressing how she is so smart and that she would more than likely gain a free ride through college due to her spectacular grades. Yet just the thought of an additional four years of school with books and teachers and math and other subjects that she had no interest in brought her mood down.

This internship abroad meant she would get to see first hand how a publishing company really works. Seeing first hand how a client was chosen on through editing and finally helping with the book tour. In years past the behind the scenes, of writing would've been the path she thought she'd travel. The path of a writer was what she had always expected but having long since come to terms that her muse was gone this seem the next best thing. Publishing work would still allow her to be around writers and maybe meet some wonderful literary talents that one day may give her back her muse.

Just the thought of traveling to France and being in Paris, having a chance to see the Eiffel tower struck some much-needed life into her soul and she managed to get a poem out here and there, which is what had brought her to her roof the night before. That setting always seems to help her write and she was proud of the poem she had written that filled the last pages of her latest journal. Phoebe's words once again echoing through her mind, "Oh Helga you work in a publishing company now! How silly of you not to arrange a collection of your best poems! You could make a beautiful book of poetry and present it to your boss." But even though at times she seemed really proud of her writing she never thought it was worthy enough to present to anyone much less her boss whom she truly admired.

Instead she dove into her work, filing the papers on her desk and sending out the needed faxes and emails. Even though it was a lot of work she happily breezed through it and by the time lunch came around she was surprised to see that she had more than half of the work for the day already completed. Ms. Davis walked in and smiled to see Helga happily working and asked if she'd like to join her for lunch.

"I was thinking of going up the street for some pizza." Helga agreed to go along secretly hoping to bring up the tour and express her interest in wanting that spot.

Lunch went better then expect. Ms. Davis was an extremely positive person which made it easier to strike up a conversation.

"So Helga school starts back up next week. Senior year! You must be really excited have you decided yet which college you're going to?" The college question once again. Not wanting to sound immature Helga smiled and quickly gave the best honest answer that she could. 

"Honestly I am unsure what to do about college all I know is that I want a career in writing. Publishing even editing would be nice and I understand that does require a college degree but I'm fearful of the other classes and having to deal with another four years of school. Even though I excel at it now, it's something but I've never enjoyed."  
Ms. Davis smiled appreciating her honesty.

"College isn't easy but I remember my college years as some of the best years of my life. NYU has an amazing writing program and its close enough to Hillwood that you would save having pay crazy dorm prices!" Ms. Davis paused for only a second to look over Helga's sad expression over all this talk of college. So she took the opportunity to bring up Helga's writing. "Of course you know if you have some writing you'd like me to see. That may help you decide your future plans." Ms. Davis had seen Helga's writing a few times but not officially just a few things she had witnessed Helga toss out. It amazed Ms. Davis that the work she tossed out was so good. She could only conclude that the writing she kept was even better. 

"_MY_ writing? It's nothing, nothing like the quality of work you normally receive. I see the novels our team publishes here and my work is just, well its just silly love poems." The words came out in a low shy tone. A tone you would not expect from the normally strong seemingly confident young lady that Helga tried to be. 

"Just silly love poems! Our first stop on the tour next summer is Paris! Only the city of love! I can't think of a more fitting tribute. We already have two novelists that we wish to sign with us but I think a poetry book would be a great addition. At least let me read your work the worse I can say is no." Though she realized that rejection was most likely what Helga was mostly afraid of.

Ms. Davis paid the bill and they walked back to the office in comfortable silence. Everyone seems to want her to put together her poem so reluctantly she decided that tonight she would do just that. Her poems! Arnold's poems! The worst Ms. Davis could do is say no. She knew she would never mistreat her or say anything mean. She knew she needed to act fast on this before the tiny bit of confidence she just gained fizzled away. As a bonus she knew it would get Phoebe off her back too.

That afternoon on her way home, Helga stopped by Phoebe's house to see if she could borrow her laptop. All of her poems had been hand written in her collection of pink and purple journals and she never had a need to type them up before. Standing at the steps of her best friend's house she could hear them all inside chatting and it just sounded like what happiness feels like. Even if she could hear the familiar laugh of Gerald as well. For a moment she considered coming back another day but knocked on the door remembering how many times Phoebe told her she was always welcomed. A moment later a euphoric Gerald opened the door.

"What's going on Pataki?" He said leading her towards the dining room. 

"Geez Geraldo you'd think it was your house I came to visit!" But in many ways it was. Since Arnold left Gerald had really latched on to Phoebe from best friends through the remaining years of grade school, to something more in the following years. At times Helga felt like the third wheel and didn't hang out with Phoebe as much as she'd like because of it. 

"Hello Helga!" Phoebe cheered always happy to see her best friend. "We just sat down to dinner what perfect timing!" She quickly sent Gerald to the kitchen to make an extra plate for Helga. Though she felt out of place she wouldn't have dreamt of not taking her place at the table. Phoebe's mother had made one of wonderful dinners which she was always famous for and Helga was happy she had made it for the meal. As they all started clearing the table and making small talk Helga couldn't help but take it all in. How normal they all seemed with all the smiles and causerie. Although things at her home had improved over the years they still never made it to the status of normal. Miriam always drank way more then she should and with Bob working so much he never notice it.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Heyerdahl you've always been such a great cook." Helga smiled walking her empty plate to the sink.

"It is always a pleasure to have you over dear." She went along filling the dish washer and packing away the left over's in a small travel bento box. It made Helga smile to realize that it was most likely Mr. Heyerdahl's lunch for work the next day. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think how she'd love to one day have a home and a husband to cook for. But thinking of Arnold just then made her sad so she put the thought past her and followed after Phoebe and Gerald up to Phoebe's room. Walking into Gerald and Phoebe cuddled comfortably in the love seat near the window listening to music. 

"Phoebe I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop for a couple of weeks. I know it's really short notice but I kind of have an assignment from work..." She suddenly felt awkward talking about her poems in front of Gerald and paused at what to say next "and it needs to be typed up." Good save she thought. 

"Could this be the same assignment I've been asking you to work on all summer?" Phoebe asked with wide eyes!

"Yess." Helga shyly replied still being rather embarrassed around Gerald. 

"Of course you can! My parents will let me use the main computer downstairs in the meanwhile and we shouldn't have many large homework assignments the first week of school. Well hopefully." She sat up to gather the laptop cords and bag for Helga, while Gerald plugged in his headphones and jammed away silently on the love seat. Phoebe walked with Helga towards her bed and they sat to talk a little more privately. 

"What made you finally decide to do this?" Phoebe asked cautiously. 

"Ms. Davis and I went to lunch together at work today and the topic of my writing came up. I'm not sure how she knew that I write since I'm always careful not to leave anything out on my desk at work. But none the less she seemed really interested. That coupled with you always asking me to do this I just decided it was time. I'm scared but honestly a little excited." Phoebe pulled Helga in for a hug which surprised her a bit but she warmly returned the hug. 

"Oh Helga I'm so happy! I've read everything you've always allowed me to and it's always been so impressive. I'm not just saying this I really mean it!" Helga rolled her eyes pretending to be upset but Phoebe knew better and giggled a little at Helga's expense. 

"Are you girls done being all secretive over there? If so could can we go do something fun like watch a movie?" Helga stood up really not wanting to see a movie with them. Because like always it would turn out to be a make out session with them and her sitting alone looking down into her popcorn. Both Phoebe and Gerald had tried to set up her up with someone but it never worked. She even gave old Brainy a chance and that lasted the longest but he knew her true feelings and suggested they end things on good terms.

"No thanks you two. I'm all tapped out of watching you two make out for a life time." Phoebe blushed at Helga's bluntness but knowing it was true didn't press it. 

"Well okay Pataki all the more Phoebe for me then." He smiled welcoming her back into his arms on the love seat. Helga fought to keep Arnold out of mind though she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he was still here. Would the four of them be heading to the movies together? Would they even be a couple? She rarely let herself think this way because it always hurt so much. Why pretend? Why waste time thinking of a boy millions of miles away saving babies in Africa? Though she knew the answer was because that boy had the remaining pieces of her heart all sewn up in the palm of his hands. 

"Oh boy..! Good bye you two. Thanks so much for the laptop Pheebs. I'll give it back in one piece." She put the computer bag on over her shoulder and stepped out of the room waving the couple goodbye. Downstairs she heard the Heyerdahl's talking over tea and she thanked them both again for dinner and saw her way out.

Knowing that she should decide against it she took the long way home from Phoebe's house. It wasn't something she did as much these days but her heart ached after seeing all that love at the Heyerdahl's. Before she knew it she was standing in front of 4040 Vine Street. Sunset Arms looked so quite now so small and almost foreign to her. Yet without thinking twice about it she ran along the side of the building up the fire escape. Slowly coming into view was Arnold's room. For what she could make out everything seemed just as he had left it. Not brave enough to open the window and go inside she just sat outside the room on the fire escape hugging her knees, feeling the first round of tears fall down her cheeks. No one was around so she just let herself cry letting out a small sigh. 

"Oh Arnold."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a shorter chapter but I promise I already have chapter four finished I just need to make sure it's perfect before posting it tomorrow. Thank you for the comments left on the last two chapters I always welcome more and thank you so much for reading. **

Chapter 3

**"Hillwood High" **

As she sat with the cursor blinking on the screen before her she thought perhaps the best way to put her poems together was in the form of a story. Feeling that simply putting love poems together wouldn't be enough to wow anyone and she really wanted to impress Ms. Davis. So she started going through all of her neatly piled pink and purple journals. She had never taken the time to count how many she had actually amassed over the years, vaguely remembering her original pink journal which no longer was in her possession. Finding all of her earliest work almost comical she did some needed revisions and started setting up her story.

It was as much a part of her history as it was a fictional tale. She dug deep into all the feelings she's had over the years, taking a long look at her extreme behavior in her youth towards her love for Arnold. Regretting none of it as all those things had helped her survived her other wise depressing childhood. He was her survival back then and this book could turn out to be the key to her survival in the future.

The hours quickly started to pass with a mixture of typing and reminiscing back to her younger years when would hide behind dumpsters and locker. Sinking down into her chair when Mr. Simons would read her poems out loud sure that someone in the class would figure out it was her who had written them. It was funny how she always tried to hide her poems yet now she was making it presentable to show the world. Truly this must be the definition of growing up. Feeling pleased with today's work she saved everything she was working on and readied herself for bed, with the usual ritual of checking up on Miriam and then raiding the kitchen for a healthy snack to go with her favorite cup of tea.

The last week before senior year flew by especially with Ms. Davis making a huge fuss over her. Nearly bringing Helga to tears when gifting her a brand new Macbook, calming it as a thank you for all her extra hard work. Helga knew that this would make cutting back to just weekends even harder but it gave her all the more motivation to excel at this book for both herself and for Ms. Davis.

Before she knew it she was walking into Hillwood high along side Phoebe and Gerald. Walking slowly to the homeroom she was scheduled to report to. She began to take in the lively halls around her, very happily seeing that practically nothing had changed from the years before. Rhonda was off making a big deal about her new designer clothes and explaining how she had some fashion something or another named Lynn Rogers give her a full 'body make over'. Rhonda was very tall with long thin legs and her clothes did very little to hide her full figure. It was very clear to everyone that she had a nose job but Rhonda didn't do a thing to hide it what she did more was flaunt it.

Shortly after Sid and Stinky walked in looking as strange as ever. Stinky finally stopped growing but towered over everyone at a massive six foot six, which luckily for his image made him a star basketball player. Sid didn't have much going for him other then having shaved his hair off and finally losing that ridiculous hat. Academically Sid had didn't have much going for them, though at least Stinky was expected to land a basketball scholarship and he was going to pursue a career in agriculture biotechnology

Many of her other classmates had gone to other high schools or had moved out of town. The only one left was Lila, perfect as ever Lila Sawyer, her beauty and bubbly personality keeping her as the school favorite. Long since having lost the pigtails from her youth now her long red hair was worn loose framing her face. Coupled with her fair skin and her thin tone body she ever the 'Miss little Perfect'. With a push from Rhonda she had joined the cheer leading squad back in her freshman year and now as a senior was captain of the varsity squad. She had a small table set up seeking new recruits and it wasn't long before a long line was forming to join.

Very much to everyone's surprise Stinky and Lila had been dating for the better half of high school. The pair made more sense now as a star basketball player and a lead cheerleader but for those that knew them as children they couldn't believe Stinky's luck at landing the beauty that was Lila. But it was very clear that he knew as much and it was rumored mostly from Rhonda that he was going to ask for her hand in marriage sometime before the end of senior year.

Eugene's curse seem to have lifted and he left Hillwood high in his sophomore year and went to the school for performing arts and was slowly becoming a very successful theatrical dancer working his way up to his real dream of Broadway. He made sure to keep in touch with everyone and never took no for answer when it came to hanging out even with managing to get Helga and Phoebe to agree to visit with him a few times.

Herald had given up with school and after getting his GED he joined the military, currently finishing his first tour in Afghanistan. He did one thing right as Rhonda would say and that was proposing to Patty just before he left to Afghanistan and provided that everything went well on his tour they planned on getting married in the summer. Patty was already in college and Herald was opening a house painting business when he was done with his final tour.

That just left herself along with Phoebe and Gerald from her grade school years. Things have not changed with Phoebe she was still the top of her class every year and had been accepted the previous year to NYU but decided to wait and graduate with Gerald so he could join her as well. Surprisingly enough all of Phoebe's intelligence had rubbed off on Gerald and underneath that suave demeanor was the making of a very intelligent young man. He was going into business management and sales since it was always a passion for him he figured he'd put it to good use. His father teased that he'd have to get a second job just to pay for Gerald's tuition to that college but Gerald insisted on getting a job to him pay for it. Knowing that her two remaining closest friends we're going to NYU was the only reason she was excited when Miss Davis had brought it up the previous week.

Classes went on like normal with nothing extraordinary occurring and like she had always done for the last six years she just went with the flow. At times she felt as if she wasn't moving and she was just being pulled through her days by the currents, if it wasn't for school and working on the book she'd believe she was a zombie. But over the first few months of senior year her outstanding grades showed as evidence that she did indeed have a brain and her school work was nearly putting her to sleep at times from how simple it was for her.

It didn't go unnoticed to her teachers how under challenged she was with all of her school work and her English teacher suggested she take an intelligence equivalence test to see if she could be in more advanced classes or even dual enrollment for early college courses. This of course once again made Helga feel very uneasy since she still hadn't deiced what to do about college. Nevertheless once Phoebe and Ms. Davis heard of the seemingly wonderful idea Helga realized she couldn't fight them both and went to her guidance counselor and scheduled the test. She didn't regret this until she got home and shared this information with Olga.

"Helga I really don't understand why you hide how smart you are from everyone. When the scores from that test come back I'm sure you are going to exceed everyone's expectations!" Great another lecture from Olga, Helga thought.

"Because that is your thing, I don't really care. I do well in school because it all comes so easy to me. I just want to be a writer anyway, not a teacher like you." She rolled her eyes and quickly walked to her room to avoid anymore lecturing.

Olga had become a very successful teacher. She had continued her work with underprivileged children both through out New York City and in other countries and she was very good at it, which really was a surprise to no one. In the pass years her work overseas wasn't as frequent and she back to living full time in the Pataki home for the first since she was a teenager. The return of the all perfect Olga at first had made Helga uncomfortable but she learned to just ignore her, plus she meant well.

Thing's between Olga and Helga hadn't really changed over the years, Helga just couldn't get over how badly she was mistreated as a child due to her older sister. Even though Olga had always tried to push a stronger relationship between them Helga just couldn't stand the pain of the memories. Over the years Helga had learned to just let Olga get her rants out and not fight it.

The worse thing about having her move back in had to be the constant visits from Lila. Seeing Lila in school was more then enough for Helga. Her presence always reminded her of Arnold and how he was so into her. It reminded her of feeling ugly, unwanted and just not being good enough for the one person she wanted more then anything. It made her wonder if looks really matter with Arnold. Sure he had kissed her and told her all those things in San Lorenzo but seeing Lila always made her wonder what someone like herself had to offer someone like Arnold. Luckily years of therapy with Dr. Bliss had done Helga well enough that she didn't rage over it and was very civil with Lila when she was over.

Back at Hillwood publishing Helga continued her work as normal over the weekends. She kept the work on her book to herself as it was turning into a second form of therapy and she couldn't help but admit that she'd miss working on it once it was complete. Currently she had decided to show Ms. Davis her work in progress once her test results came back from the intelligence equivalence test. Though, it was still shocking that she was going to show someone something that has always been so private and so raw and so much a whole part of her. At any rate showing Ms. Davis wouldn't result in an audience of laughter as had always happened when she showed any love towards Arnold.

For as smart as Helga was there always a point she didn't understand about love, why it was so out of reach for her. All her fellow classmates the same ones that would tease her had found love even in the most unseemly pairings as with Lila and Stinky. Though the answer to that question didn't need an actual answer to it, without Arnold around she didn't have to worry about it. Her heart was half empty and with a void the perfect shape of that football head that clouded her dreams, thoughts and nearly every waking moment. That obsession which had lead her to therapy with Dr. Bliss during her grade school years kept her sane and moving forward in her current teen years. Seeing as it was without question that Arnold was the only love for her. Most couples don't last ten years in the current times but inside Helga chuckled at the fact that she's been in love with her Arnold fourteen years already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! *My laptop nearly died on me this week so I wasn't able to edit this as I wanted! Please if you see any errors let me know!***

Chapter 4

**"Arnold's Book" **

It was the first week of October and her guidance counselor called her into his office to talk with her about the results of her test scores. This made Helga nervous, sure that a meeting would be to break the bad news to her, but she soon found out that her fear was without merit and she had nearly aced the test. She would be starting her dual enrollment classes for the second half of her senior year. When Phoebe heard the news she dove in for a big hug and beamed with elation at the rising success of her best friend.

"Oh Helga I truly hope you get into NYU with me we could share a dorm room together! This would be great since my parents made it very clear, that I was not to share any room with a bed with Gerald." Shyly blushing at the statement. Not that she still had a virginity to hold on to, her and Gerald had already crossed that line the year before.

"I guess you and Olga are going to get your wish with me going to college." She said rolling her eyes mockingly at her friend. Taking the advice of both Olga and her guidance counselor she had applied to multiple colleges also applying for any and all scholarships since she didn't want to have Big Bob paying for any of it.

With school settling into a boring yet successfully routine, she had but only one thing left to focus on, the partially finished book she had printed in her backpack that she was to afraid to present to Ms. Davis.

She had agreed to meet Miss. Davis Sunday afternoon for a light dinner both to celebrate getting accepted into early dual enrollment and facing the silly fear of sharing her work and finally show her what she had been working on in regards to the book. Acceptance never mattered more to her and rejection never loomed more in the horizon. As promised she had let Phoebe read the book before she showed it to Ms. Davis knowing that her dearest friend would give her both a sincere and educated answer on what she thought. According to Phoebe who wept from the emotion that came from the pages she should have nothing to worry about.

Very eager to finally get to read the pages presented to her Ms. Davis set to reading right at the dinner table. Ever the editor she had her pen handy and circling one or two words here and there but very focused kept her eyes on the words in front of her. Helga studied her face desperate for an answer and it came in the most surprising way, a single tear rolled down Ms Davis's face.

_"In the dawn of time two flames split in a whirl wind storm of mist and lighting! Separated they searched the vast maze of time to find each other once again, each making a home in the body of mortals finding the perfect disguises as merely, souls. Over time the disguise became reality and the souls continued the search for thousands of years. _

_History is a graveyard of broken empires! Love is the temple of desperate hearts! If found again they promised to never be apart! On the birth of this lifetime through electricity and rain fate stepped in and brought them together again!" _

She slowly placed one hand on her heart and extended the other hand out to Helga. The words seeming to really affect her, Helga found herself somehow more nervous them before.

"Wow! You are so young but you have captured what love feels like in these words. The desperate longing and need for your soul mate pulsates through these pages and I couldn't even bring myself to read the whole thing in public for fear I would cry much more than I already have." Unable to hold back her own tears Helga too felt the sting of tears burn her cheek. Without scaring Ms. Davis too much she told her the back story and source of all the inspiration behind her writing, she told her everything, everything about Arnold. Deeply craving adult advice, or even just the reassurance that she wasn't crazy for loving the same person so strongly, without fail, nearly her entire life.

"All around me I see relationships start and fizzle. All of my classmates that I've grown up with have found love in each other and I stand alone this oddly shaped teenage girl with a big nose and bushy eyebrows, with no Arnold. Am I insane for not moving on?" Through the tears Miss. Davis smiled and squeezed Helga hand then gave her a sincere answer.

"If I had to find one word to describe you I would lean more towards genius! I could never put you in the category of crazy, passionate perhaps but definitely not crazy! You seem to feel very strongly and I can tell by how perfectly you do your work in our office and how great you're doing academically that everything about you is very strong and you don't give any less that you're best! Love is no different!" Helga smirked at the familiar sounding words.

"You sound like my therapist Doctor Bliss she always reminds me that I live very strongly. I know I'll instantly regret admitting this but it is a trait I inherit from my father. Well that and this big nose." She said, trying to bring humor back into the conversation but it didn't get pass Miss. Davis that Helga had mentioned the dislike for her nose twice in the last few minutes.

"We all see ourselves very differently then the world sees us, you are a very beautiful young lady personally I see nothing wrong with your nose but I remember my teenage years and all the things I disliked about myself. With me it was my hair, I always hated my natural hair color and it was long and frizzy! One day I decided if I really hated this about myself so much and it made me sad why not change it. Isn't that what people do all the time when they lose weight? That's also what we do when something in our life outside of our bodies is bothering us we leave it we change it we make it better so I cut my hair dyed it black and I've been happy with the look and myself ever since. You are about to undergo major changes in your life but always remember that you are in control of YOU and if you don't like something, change it, it's as simple as that!" Helga was reminded of Rhonda's little speech the first day of school and how she went on about her full body makeover. It was a thought that never crossed her mind before but maybe she could do the same. And for once it wouldn't be for Arnold he wasn't around to impress anyway it would be for herself so she could look in the mirror and maybe like what she saw when she looked back. But for the moment her mind went back to the big goal before her, the book!

"Thank you Ms. Davis honestly you have taught me so much and I always value your words and advice. I will finish this book and present to you a finished copy that will make you proud." Ms. Davis called over to the server to bring them a large slice of chocolate cake and two spoons.

"Normally I give good news to my authors over a bottle of wine but in our case I think chocolate cake is a great substitute." Had she just said 'my authors' as in including Helga? She thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Wait, does this mean that I, I mean you, we, ooh I can't find words!" Happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh really come on now what do you think it means? It means if you finish the book in time we can get it to editing and processing before summer. I'd be honored to have you as my third author for 'The summer of love tour'. Don't discredit your work for even a moment because you have a raw talent that I actually envy and haven't seen in a very long time."

They finished the cake in happy chatter. Helga sharing some of her silly Arnold stories showing her a few pictures she had saved on her phone and even the locket she still carried with her to that day. Just like when she had met with Dr. Bliss years ago it felt great to share her big secret with someone who didn't tease her or think ill of her feelings. The book idea that had first started as a way to get people off her back was now a vessel to her new dreams. Maybe even a way to free her of the dead end feeling that was her love for Arnold, even if it hurt her to think that way.

The dinner ended with a big hug and more word of encouragement from Ms. Davis. It was all a little more then Helga could take in but it was what she had always wanted! Thank you fate! Thank you! She cheered to herself! For once the thoughts in her mind were positive everything looked sunny and she wasn't lost in the rain!

Still in complete disbelief Helga nearly ran all the way to Phoebe's house that night unable contain her excitement. Phoebe deserved to hear the news first she had always been her true number one supporter. To think of it she didn't even want to tell her family of it at all. They would just laugh at her raw emotions and not understand it. By the time the tour was to start she would be an adult and didn't need permission.

"Pheebs! She said she liked it and will actually want me on her tour if I can finish the book in time." Helga still out of breath tried to retell the story to her best friend. "I couldn't even express my gratitude to her with words because I was so over the moon about the whole thing. I feel like my head is going to pop! Thank you so much for always pushing me to do this, I just can't believe how good this year has been to me." Her heart still pounding and tears still falling.

"Personally I'm not surprised at all. I only pushed you because I knew it would go over well. Remember I'm always right." She giggled hugging Helga tightly. This really was turning out to be Helga's year and Phoebe couldn't be happier for her.

"Now what are you doing here. Go finish that book!" She teased!

Shortly after Helga went on her way home, slowly taking in the sounds in the streets walking past every landmark that had significant meaning to her from her childhood. Purposely taking the long way home once again and stopping briefly in front of Sunset Arms she didn't go up the fire escape this time she almost felt that she didn't need to. This time just being this close was inspiration enough. "Oh Arnold I don't think I'll ever be free of this spell you've long since put over me." She whispered up to his room holding tightly to her gold locket.

She decided then to take the next few days off of school since she was so far ahead anyway and just focus all her energy on compiling the remainder of her book. Setting up her Macbook on her roof waiting for the light on Vine Street to flicker itself completely on and for the rest of the night with nothing but her healthy snacks to keep her company she wrote and poured what seemed to be the whole of her heart onto these pages. Before she realized it her extended weekend was over but so was her work since she had finished her book, she had finished Arnold's book.

**_Parted Flames_**

_In numerous forms I have loved you, numberless and everlasting. _

_While alive in this age, or the next, matter not it is eternal. _

_My transfixed heart has made then remade the sounds of songs,  
That secretly I sing to you as a gift._

_I stare on you and even well into the night you pierce the darkness of time.  
Slave of my heart, I whisper and wait for fate to say that finally you are mine!_

_We have played this game so long _

_My sweetness, in those arms I belong! _

_I'm witness to millions of lovers,_

_Yet ours is yet to be discovered!_

_Loves unceasing heat, does dimension end_

_When your heart beats my heart ascends! _

_Twin Flames intermix_

_Once again fate finds us in its grips! _

_In the jungle a metaphor of life, _

_This lifetime's last kiss was shared_

_Love melts through the cracks goes wrongfully undeclared._

_Oh fate you cruel contender _

_Will we ever share in the same joyous, electric meeting?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Some might not agree with the decision I made with Helga in this chapter but it's something I feel is true to life. Please continue to leave comments and feed back. I'll try to upload chapter six asap. *added a very important sentence that opens the story to a side pairing I've always loved* **

Chapter 5

**'New Year, New Helga'**

So it was confirmed Helga. G Pataki was going to be a real published author, currently with her book in the first stages of editing. Phoebe and her mother made Helga a huge dinner to celebrate. It didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe that Helga hadn't said a word to her family but knowing the history there she knew Helga would do so when she felt the time was right, or more so, if she had to.

It was a very enjoyable evening. The three teens had a great evening. Watching movies and listening to all of Helga's plans during her month in Europe, Phoebe begging for her to take as many pictures as possible. They even came to the agreement that if the time and money was available that they would all meet up her last week there and fly back together for the final weeks of the summer. The girls where busy making big plans for there dorm room the following year, Helga joking about becoming the dean and keeping Gerald out. He just laughed at her.

"Sure Pataki! Besides I already promised Mrs. Heyerdahl I would behave." He winked over at Phoebe making her blush.

"Okay sure Mr. Johanssen! I'll still be keeping an eye on you." Helga teased back all in good humor, the three spoke for another short while. It was Helga who finally excused herself and thanked everyone again for the great meal and pleasant evening. Leaving her two friends peacefully cuddled on the sofa starting another movie. With Mrs. Heyerdahl hugging Helga again and showering her with more words of encouragement.

Walking home from Phoebe's, Helga couldn't get the words Ms. Davis had said out of her mind "Always remember that you are in control of YOU and if you don't like something, change it, it's as simple as that!" Realizing if she was going to do something to actually change it that she had to call, Rhonda! Having to deal with Rhonda wasn't what she wasn't looking forward to; it was having to explain herself to Rhonda. Most girls that go for nose jobs do it for only vain reasons this wasn't just vanity for her. It was her father's nose, like a big stamp on her face that said "Little lady remember you are a Pataki!" Which to her translated to "Why can't you be more like Olga? HEY HEY HEY! I'm warning you!" It was a constant reminder of the insults and sadness that came with being the youngest daughter of Big Bob Pataki.

Not believing how nervous she was Helga dialed the number. Having trouble remembering the last time she had even spoken to Rhonda on the phone, but she knew Rhonda was her best choice for this major change in her life.

"Hello Rhonda, its Helga. I know we don't talk much and this is short notice but I really need some fashion advice and well I'm thinking of a new look all together and I didn't know who else to turn to." The voice on the other end very quickly turned into that high pitched excitement that Helga had braced herself for.

"Helga G. Pataki! It is about time! Well needless to say you did call the best person. It's a little late but you are welcome to come over right now. I'll send a car to get you." She hadn't expected Rhonda to start tonight. But she knew she had to be strong this is very important.

"Sure I'm actually just at the light by Phoebe's place. Thank you Rhonda."

Fifteen minutes later she was in the Lloyd limo heading to Rhonda's place, the time in the car gave her a chance think about what to say. She deiced it would be best to skip over the more emotional reasons for this change, with Rhonda the vain reason was the right reason.

It had been years since Helga had stepped foot into the Wellington Lloyd house. Things are supposed to feel smaller as you get older but that was not the case with this place, the marble stair case seeming shining, with the chandelier hanging brightly in the lavish entrance way. Mr. Lloyd had managed to triple his already raising income after his financial scare nine years earlier. Making sure that was never to be the fate for his family ever again.

Rhonda ushered Helga towards her room which seemed more like a studio apartment then a room to Helga. Laid out on Rhonda's bed was a plethora of different outfits. Which Helga very quickly realized was intended for her.

"So as soon as you called I went through my un used clothes from last season. Now before you think; Oh no! Not outdated clothes fear not! My clothes are usually way ahead of even New York fashion so you'll be very up to date with what I picked out. I went with a lot of pinks since I know it's what you usually wear. You still like pink right? Also I'm not sure what event you need to dress for so I pulled out things for all occasions." Helga actually started laughing a little from Rhonda's ranting which seemed to slow her down since Helga couldn't get a word in edge wise otherwise. "Oh sorry Helga I'm just excited. None of my friends let me do this so when you called I wanted to be ready." Nadine was still Rhonda's best friend and she was still far from a fashionista. Helga knew Rhonda would never get Nadine into any of these fancy clothes, though perhaps anything is possible since she never thought she'd find any interest in these types of things.

"Well first off I think I should explain a little what is going on here. See I wrote a book and it's being published. I'm going on a small tour during the summer through out Europe. It kicks off in Paris and even though I'm okay enough with my style now I need an edge for this." She thought it would sound fake but after actually speaking the words to Rhonda, Helga realized some truth behind it.

"How very exciting Helga! A published book at only 17! I've always seen you scribbling along but I had no idea how serious it was! Now let's see what will look good for your summer abroad!" And she was off once more. Sorting out outfits on one side and tossing out rejects to another. "Here Helga try these few things on and if you like those we can set up a shopping day to build you a new wardrobe maybe invite Olga who I know loves to stay in style too." That wasn't a comforting thought especially since she realized she had just told Rhonda about her book before Olga.

The first item she picked up was a pale pink skater dress that came just above her knees. It hugged her natural curves nicely even if the cleavage felt a bit much for her.

"I'd need leggings because it's a little short in the back but this is a pretty dress." Helga said walking out to show Rhonda actually feeling a little shy.

"Wow, Helga! You surly do fill that out more then I would. Who knew the town tom boy would have developed a women's body, I'd date you!" Rhonda winked almost making Helga feel a little uncomfortable but after laughing it off she thought of how impressive it would be to land a girl like Rhonda. "Not something I would wear with it but some white leggings coupled with some white converse boots would make the out fit, while being very you. I believe I even own a pair of white Converse boots, unused of course. I'll dig around you keep trying out things. Plus I have tons of things you could wear when a more professional look is needed." Rhonda seemed like a mad scientist piecing together the perfect pink monster. After about an hour and a dozen outfits later Rhonda seemed to have finally finished.

"Well I think I've got a good idea what to look for when we go shopping now. I'll help you put all of these clothes back. It's the least I can do since you've been so helpful Rhonda!" Helga said, never thinking Rhonda Lloyd could have been so much help to her but clearly as this year was showing her, anything is possible.

"What? Nonsense! You can have all those things you tried on, you looked great in them. Go wow Europe! It's late tonight but if you are free tomorrow night I'll invite my make up stylist and we'll do something about getting your hair and makeup up to standards too." The nose job... don't be scared Helga just bring it up!

"I have a question actually and I'm a little embarrassed to ask it. But as great as all these clothes are and believe me I will pay you back by the way! I just... well, I want to have a nose job and I don't want to get some hack job that will leave me looking like Bozo the clown. Do you know of someone?" This could go in any direction and she knew it.

"Helga of course I do. Listen, I had my nose done last summer. It isn't so taboo these days. I didn't even need it I just wanted to. I'll give my guy a call in the morning his name is Dr. Scott has the best reviews. He's really busy but I know for me he'll put you right on top of the list." Surly a fancy New York plastic surgeon with a fancy New York price no doubt but luckily she had all the money from working all summer that with her life's savings she hoped would be enough.

"Rhonda I'm more then grateful! I promise to pay you back for all this clothes and I'm sure your guy is great!"

"Helga we've been friends for what 13, 14 years and I've never given you a single birthday gift how horrible of me. Here have all these clothes!" They both laughed and Helga agreed to Rhonda's terms but knew she'd find a way to pay her back it was only right.

"Well I guess I'll be heading out it is getting late. Please let me know what Dr. Scott tells you about scheduling and well cost. And again thank you!" Rhonda helped Helga gather all her new things and they placed them in a few spare bags Rhonda had laying about her closet. She then arranged for her Limo to give Helga a ride safely back home.

The next morning Rhonda called as promised with the good news. Dr. Scott had agreed to schedule her in. Rhonda went on to explain that she'll need a full three weeks to recover safely and that it would be best if she did this a week before Christmas break, that way she'll be all healed for the new year. "It'll truly be 'New Year new you' Helga! If you are free tomorrow after school we can see Dr. Scott and he'll give you much more information. It's really fun, you'll see." Helga agreed and the next day after school her and Rhonda where off in the Limo to the Mid Town office of Dr. Scott.

They took a bunch of different pictures of her face for many different angles. They printed the pictures out and after a short discussion Dr. Scott had done a 3D digital rendering of what her new face would look like and she laughed at how much she looked like Olga but very please at how much the picture before her DIDN'T look like Big Bob!

"Miss. Pataki you have great bone structure and very tone muscles. I'll be happy to make this dream a reality for you. The Lloyd's have always been great customers so I'll even give you Rhonda's suggested discount. You'll just need both your parents to sign consent since your still a minor. But I'll pencil you in for December 12th in the meantime." Great Helga thought looks like I have to involve Big Bob after all!

She waited until the last possible moment to talk with her parents. Miriam had been no problem to convince. Figuring she'd need someone to help her for the first few days and not wanting to bother Phoebe with the task she turned to Olga and was pleasantly surprised at how excited and willing to help she was. Now the big task was just breaking the news to her father. Needless to say he was far less then happy and was certain she hated him.

"Bob! It has nothing to do with hating anyone. I just... ugh why do you have to make this so hard. I've never asked for anything big." Luckily she had the foresight to bring Olga with her for this discussion knowing if anyone could convince her father it would be her.

"Daddy you have to understand Helga's side to this. She is a lady now and wants to look the part, just like I do. I'm very encouraged by my baby sister's decision here." Helga didn't like being compared to her sister but if it meant Big Bob would allow it she didn't care.

"Bob here is the deal. I'm 17 in three months I'll be 18 and I won't need your consent. I just wanted to do this now since I have photos I'll need for my book." Crap! She hadn't told either of them about the book and they both turned to stare at her with looks of shock! Though Olga's look had a more pleased look then scowl Bob was giving Helga.

"What kind of book, little lady you'd only need a new face for some kinda nasty thing because no Pataki will be doing that under my name and roof!" Rolling her eyes she was about to give up when the person she least expected to, jumped in.

"B she isn't doing anything like that! She's having a book published of her work; our Helga here is a poet! I spoke with a Jennifer Davis last week all about it. Very nice lady she said Helga is a genius and has a bright future in the literary world. Let her do it B she isn't even asking you to pay for it." Miriam always seemed so out of it but at this moment she seemed so genuine, beaming with that look of pride which is usually reserved only for Olga.

"Wow who knew you had the winning Pataki genes after all Helga!? Why didn't you lead with that? So long as it's for a good cause I guess I'll think about it. Let me meditate about it in my yurt." He said stomping off outside.

That was the first time in her seventeen years of life that she heard either of her parents say anything so positive about her academics. Olga was the genius to them and today for a second it was her.

"Baby sister! A published author! Why didn't you tell all of us sooner?" The bubbly jumping Olga took Helga in her arms and gave her a big squeeze, which Miriam even joined in for. The two of them making a fuss over everything and pouring out words of praise. She was annoyed by it but at least there reactions could have been worse. If only she was eighteen now she wouldn't need Bob or Miriam to sign anything for her. Though she had no idea that Miss. Davis had contacted her but she realized that Miriam more then likely had just forgotten to tell her about it.

"It isn't that big a deal calm down!" Helga lied to try and get her sister to relax.

"It is a big deal! What is the book about? Do you have a copy I can read?" Not seeing the point in hiding it from her any longer she handed over her proof copy to Olga. "Liquid electricity. By Helga G. Pataki. Oh baby sister I could cry. Is this a love story about...?" Helga quickly cut her off.

"YES okay!" Of course she's never loved anyone else.

"Well baby sister I'm going to my room to read this right now! I'm sure daddy will let you do this. Then all of us girls will go clothes shopping!" Well now Rhonda no longer had to invite her but Helga could tell by the tone that she didn't just mean the two of them.

"Why does that sound like you are inviting extra people?" Helga asked rolling her eyes at her sister.

"I'd just invite Lila of course. Plus I already know you and Rhonda have a shopping day planned she spoke to me a few days ago. The four of us girls will have a great time. We are really excited for you. The new Helga is going to be unstoppable!" Luckily she bounced off then with Helga's book in hand and headed up to her room leaving Helga sitting alone in the kitchen. Great she thought a whole day out with the fashion peppy parade. Quickly she sent Phoebe a text message begging her to join them knowing she couldn't survive them without her best friend beside her.

"Wow so we are going shopping at Mary's none the less with those three. Now I know you are really serious about this New Year new Helga business. Plus of course I'll go! I think it will be fun." Phoebe's quick reply put Helga back at ease and she went back to reading her Rhinoplasty pamphlet. Big Bob didn't know it that she had the surgery scheduled for the next morning. She also had arranged to miss a week of school leading up to the Christmas break giving her three full weeks for recovery. Not wanting to answer a ton of questions around Hillwood she had planned to hide away in her room for most of the recovery time. Giving her two days to shop before school started back up and yes even let Rhonda and Olga go crazy with her hair and makeup.

Time was ticking away and if Big Bob didn't give her consent she would have to wait until Spring break to do this legally on her own but that would mean she'd have her ugly Bob nose for her promotional pictures. Everyone was okay with this why wasn't he? Given they didn't get along that much but all he had to do was sign a piece of paper. The hard work she had done all summer with Miss. Davis was paying for this. Originally she was going to use that money to travel after high school. Yes secretly it was to go find Arnold in Africa but that always seemed insane even for the girl who once had a bubble gum shrine to the boy. What would she say to him? 'Hi I followed you to another country to tell you that I lied all those years ago. I do love you and a lot!'

Olga came back down shortly after her in tears with Helga's book in hand.  
"Baby sister, I didn't read all of it yet but I didn't have to. This is really great work!" Olga's praise was only silenced by her father walking in. Big Bob seemed relaxed and with a grunt he took Helga's consent form and signed just below Miriam's signature then walked off without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a shorter chapter then normal but one I really wanted to be it's own. Please let me know what you all think! Plus guys I'm working on Chapter 7... Arnold! **

Chapter 6

**Graduation **

**Six months later **

Senior year was coming to a close. The gang was all getting ready for the last events of the year. That valentine's day Stinky had actually proposed to Lila and they planned to get married just before joining the peace core together, that following fall. Lila had peace core written all over her and Stinky pretty much did as he was told but even he agreed that it was a great cause and seemed to honestly want it as much as Lila did. It beat going to war which is what Harold had done and was excelling at. He and Patty also planned to marry when he returned to the states, with Rhonda as the maid of honor. The military had really changed Harold. he lost a lot of weight and finally tapped into his intelligence learning a lot about computer sciences while over seas. He and Patty would be a military family for sure but they both seem very fit for that life style. With Patty herself going into the military, planning to be a doctor. Helga had accepted both wedding invitations and checked off Rhonda as her plus one.

Everyone was getting married it was just a matter of time before Phoebe and Gerald did the same even if the rule was laid out that it wasn't going to happen until after college. Phoebe had decided to be a lawyer so it would be years before she'd even allowed Gerald to bring it up. It always made Helga happy to see that he wanted her and was willing to wait for her to say so to ask her for hand. They were the model couple in Helga's eyes. Having always been very upfront with there feeling and handling things like sex so maturely but that was really what one would expect from Phoebe.

Over the past six months Helga and Rhonda had really hit it off as friends. Nadine had moved to Pennsylvania and although the two kept in contact it wasn't the same much like Helga always felt when she had to hang out with Phoebe and Gerald. In the beginning Helga had just felt like a new toy to Rhonda someone to play dress up with and since she had been so helpful Helga just went a long with it but over time she realized that she actually liked looking good and even enjoyed shopping. The running joke through the rumor mill was that her and Rhonda where actually dating, a thought that they both humored a few times even making out in public once but it wasn't anything serious to either of them just something they both did to pass the time.

Being friends with Rhonda had gotten her addicted to one thing and that was shoes! Having a massed a rather impressive collection, which even Olga would press her to borrow from. Life hadn't taken the turns Helga had expected at all. Had you told her a year ago that she would making out with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd she would had laughed at you but now it was a fact. The two even teased about going to Senior Prom together. Rhonda had just never found anyone that she could really love for the shallow exterior Rhonda put forth was no more real then the violent exterior Helga put forth. They bonded because they knew could both just be real with each other without worrying so much about what the other one thought, and could kick up there heels and just free.

Phoebe had managed to convince Gerald to take her to senior prom mostly due to the dress Rhonda had insisted on gifting her. Being coming close friends with Helga meant she would have to be close to Phoebe since Helga could never replace her best friend. But much like Helga, Phoebe found that Rhonda was actually a pleasant person and the four of them did attend senior prom together, though by that point everyone at Hillwood high knew not to take Rhonda and Helga to seriously.

Helga's nose had completely healed and her self esteem had indeed gone through the roof. Guys hit on her much more then before but Phoebe would tease that it had more to do with her clothes then her face. "You can't hide the goods in those outfits!" Even Olga expressed her jealousy which felt like such a great compliment to Helga.

A month abroad, and a published author before college, even Olga wasn't so accomplished. Much to her surprise Big Bob had readied a space in his store to stock and sell her books. "Pataki's are always successful and I knew you have it in you little lady!" Those being the kindest words he had ever given her. He had been moderately upset when she first had the nose job. He understood her true feelings about wanting to look less like him and it made him feel like she was trying to separate herself from the Pataki name but after a long speech about the importance of beauty from Olga and some more meditation time in his yurt he let it go without arguing.

Once during the coldest part of winter Helga tested Phoebe's theory and covered her face with a scarf but wore one of the more riskier outfits she owned and she did get tons attention. Its just breast she thought but it was more then that, she just didn't see it. She had let her hair grow out and it reached half way down her back. She towered over everyone with an impressive height of 5'9 which meant nearly 6 feet with most heels. Having always been very active and playing softball up until senior year she managed to maintain a very tone body. Even had the soft beginnings of a six pack and she regularly teased that she could bring old Betsy and just knock the creeps out with her very strong arms. All of the attention was easy to ignore since none of those guys had even cared the slightest before Rhonda and Olga made her all new and improved as she liked to call it. Rhonda even begged her to get into modeling and Helga reminded her about how much she hated being 'It girl' back in fourth grade and could never imagine having to do that for a living on a daily bases. "Besides, I like cheese burgers and milk shakes to much!"

Ms. Davis had told Helga one day that with this new look she would find a boyfriend in Europe and not even want to return to Hillwood. Just like all those sappy life time love stories you hear about. Helga laughed knowing that would never be the case. She was content with loving Arnold forever even if she was too scared to tell him. Feeling Ms. Davis deserved to know she told her the whole truth about Arnold long since and even Ms. Davis knew that Helga wouldn't just give in to any man all too easily even in one of the most romantic place's on earth.

Finally it was the morning of graduation and Rhonda had insisted that her personal stylist be in charge of hair and makeup.

"We are ladies now and this is the first day of our adult lives! We need to look the part after all." So all of them Lila, Helga and Phoebe had all met up at the Lloyd house to get dolled up for there big day. The girls had all originally made such a big deal about Helga's nose job, Lila even admitting to wanting a boob job which of course Rhonda handed her a card for 'her guy' pressing her face against Helga's "See he does the best work just look at how perfect Helga and I look!" Making Helga feel like a silly blonde that just wanted to look hot but she's long since had gotten use to these out takes from Miss. Lloyd.

"Rhonda you know perfect was never my goal just wanted to look different." But she knew it was useless to explain to them, only Pheebs understood. They all piled into the limo Rhonda had arranged for them and arrived at the school cap and gowns in hand. They were all lined up in alphabetical order and marched in, Helga quickly finding her family in the crowd. Bob was recording the whole thing with Miriam and Olga waving through tears of joy. 'I guess they could be worse.' She thought and marched on with the rest of her class. Now all she had to do was sit through all the awards and she'd be free from Hillwood High forever.

Phoebe was sitting up on stage as she was top of the class. Helga herself had placed in the top ten but didn't want to sit on stage. Though it was an actual shocked when she heard hear her name being called for most outstanding achievement. She was the first student to have published a book while still attending that high school and they felt she more then deserved this award. Another trophy for the trophy room she thought hearing her father cheer "Pataki! Pataki!" At least he wasn't cheering for Olga she thought. Walking back to her seat she saw Ms. Davis waving at her and what looked to be tears in her eyes. Helga never understood why people cried so much at these types of things.

"Congratulations class of 2005! Go on to great things!" Finally it was over! She had done it and done a great job of it at that.

Olga and Bob came running towards her and she waved her trophy towards the camera. Handing it to her father "Here Bob I know you like these." Olga giving her a big hug and even Miriam seemed really happy for her. Interrupting the whole baby sister speech she stepped away to see Ms. Davis.

"I'm so proud of you Helga. It was such great fortune that I hired you to work with us. You've surly been my greatest intern yet. Now before you go turning this down understand that this check isn't negotiable you HAVE to take it." She handed Helga an envelope which she decided not to open then because she knew it would be something she'd want to instantly return.

"I really can't thank you enough Ms. Davis. You've been the best boss and honestly friend to me. Thank you again and again!" Hugging her dear friend once more. "Please Helga call me Jennifer. Besides starting next week I'll be your boss."

"Please just don't call me Miss Pataki." They laughed and parted ways. The auditorium was emptying out, still a buzz with laughter and tears. The Pataki's all headed out to the front of the school. Miriam pressing the girls together for a picture which Helga couldn't try to decline since Olga had already pulled in and told her to smile. Thankfully Lila came by and took Olga's attention off of her 'dear baby sister'. Silently she looked around her, taking it all in her father showing off the trophy and going on about her book. On the other side of the courtyard Helga could hear the cheers of her best friend. The Heyerdahl's actually surprised Phoebe with a brand new car which she more then deserved having done so well in school all the time. Gerald running over to 'Check out her new ride' as he put it and teasingly asking if she'd like to trade it for the old hand me down car he drove. Which very typical of them lead to a make out session in the front seat. Phoebe being very brave in doing so with her parents within eye shot of them.

Mean while Lila and Olga where still taking pictures together and Lila was proudly showing her engagement ring, no doubt making Olga a big part of her wedding party. As it should be since over the years those two did grow as close as real sisters. A point which didn't bother Helga at all anymore.

They had all grown up seemly over night all making there own adult plans, weddings, trips and brand new cars. Even Helga a published author one major life dream checked off the bucket list of life. The moment seemed timeless like the happiness would never end this overly happy moment, nearly perfect if only, if only her Arnold was here.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is broken into a few different parts rather then breaking it into different chapters. I introduce an important character too! Enjoy and please keep up the reviews. **

Chapter 7

**Farajai Sow **

The colors melted from copper gold into a soft onyx, the stars framing the night like hanging diamonds in the sky. The beauty of an African sunset, yet it went without appreciation by Arnold this night who lay on the roof of his house reminiscing. Watching the sunset used to be a favorite part of the night for him but now the beautiful sights on the horizon over the Congo where simply growing old and he missed and craved the sights and sounds of his beloved home back in Hillwood.

Tomorrow would be the anniversary of finding his parents and leaving Hillwood eight years ago, it might as well have been a life time as that is what it felt like to him. He wondered if everything had changed and should he ever return would he even remember it. Through emails from back home he at least knew the standing of all his friends. From time to time Phoebe and Gerald would even send him pictures. His favorite being one that Phoebe had snapped of Helga during her 'sweet sixteen'.

Olga had made a big fuss over Helga and her sixteenth birthday. Forcing a party upon her, making her dress up and do her hair. Helga had managed to at least keep the guest list down to Phoebe and Gerald. They brought out a huge cake and started singing happy birthday; Helga had this half annoyed with a hint of a suppressed smirk look on her face, which was when Phoebe had snapped the picture, her smile peaking out through the annoyance. Arnold liked to think of that being Helga's true form rather then the false exterior mask of anger that hides the happiness inside.

Lying awake he thought of how much he really missed her. Funny the things you miss when you don't have them but he even missed how she would yell at him when he would smile at her after catching her staring. Having had no way of keeping in contact with her since all his earlier attempts failed he had to rely on these memories to keep her close. He could not understand what went wrong with them. It always confused him why if she loved him did she refuse to speak to him?

During one of the rare phone conversations he managed with Gerald and Phoebe he broke down telling them his true feelings. How he had always loved her but was scared of her intense emotions, afraid that he just couldn't match her intensity. Phoebe wrote him a long letter that week revealing sides of Helga that she felt Arnold couldn't have known about. It went against a lot for her to do so and it was the only time in the eight years that she had given him information about Helga. Knowing full well that Helga would be raging with anger if she found out that Phoebe had confided so much to him. But Arnold was grateful and promised to keep it a secret.

Shortly after receiving that letter from Phoebe, Arnold started a daily journal for Helga knowing that one day he'd see her again. It was always his plan to return home and on the eve of this anniversary he always thought the most about her. It was also the anniversary of there last kiss and embrace. The last time he held her hand and saw those blue eyes. Rarely had they spent a day apart growing up. He was always well aware of her being close behind and he secretly loved when she would smell his hair. Kept close to his bed was Helga's little pink book, he's kept since fourth grade. It took him years to figure out that she had written it and quickly became one of his most treasure processions.

Otherwise his time in Africa was well spent. Miles and Stella had continued to school Arnold themselves up until what would have been his junior year of high school when he begged to join a private English speaking school. His master plan was to attend college back in the states so he wanted re acclimated himself to a classroom environment, though he hasn't spoken of this with his parents yet, just grandpa who were ready to fund the whole thing if Arnold needed him to. During his senior year he had realized that helping others was always going to be what he wanted to do and continuing to work in the medical research field like his mother was the route he choice to take.

He had excelled in his academics which he owed to both Miles and Stella's perfectly homeschooling him over the years. Returning to a school environment at first did fell strange. Private school in another country seemed so exotic to him but it very quickly turned out to be the same as what he remembered school to be like in P.S. 118 but with added pressure of teenage hormones, ones which he himself felt hard with. During his first year in private school he had met Farajai Sow. A native to the Congo he felt hard for her beautiful dark skin and light eyes which always reminded him of the sky. Both of her parents where lawyers, who held very high standing amongst the people in the town. Farajai was very well educated speaking five different languages and had a very bright future wanting to be a lawyer herself.

The connection between them was not instant but once they had gotten to know each other better they quickly were inseparable and before he knew it they had been dating for a whole year. After six years of living in a French speaking city Arnold had gotten quite familiar with the different language but luckily for him Farajai was fluent in English so he never had to struggle to communicate with her like he did with so many of the other students. Farajai even joined Arnold on an expedition run by Miles and Stella. Stella had been so happy to see Arnold with a friend especially such a bright young lady. It had been no secret to Arnold's parents that Arnold had left behind a lot when they left New York to come to Africa. It was also no secret that he missed Helga having never gotten over his feelings for her. Inwardly he would always compare the differences between Farajai and Helga but he did very good to keep those thoughts to himself.

He remembered the night that things escalated between him and Farajai very well. His parents were gone for the weekend and innocently he had invited her over to hang out like they did all the time. When she arrived she was wearing a simple pink dress that came just above her knees. It hugged her hips tightly and her long legs seem to go on forever he had never looked at Farajai like this before but she was stirring up feelings he always managed to keep under control. But that day he couldn't find the anchor for that control mostly because of that dress! He instantly remembered that Helga always wore a dress quite similar and he found himself imagining how good Helga would look at seventeen years old in that kind of dress! It awoke those hormones in him and with Farajai standing before him in her pink dress was all grown up with a woman's body he found losing himself to lust far easier to do then he thought. After all this was the girl he had been dating in another country for a little over a year! He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because at that moment she reminded him of Helga but reasoning with his brain wasn't working and he let those seventeen year old hormones get the best of him. When he kissed her he did feel passion and she did feel good in his arms. Both inexperienced with sex but both young and eager so they made it work, pushing the truth he knew in his heart as far away as possible, that he was substituting Farajai for Helga in his bed.

A month had passed and although sex is a step that should have made the relationship stronger all it did was make there relationship worse. Arnold was distant writing more in his journal and talking less with Farajai. Finally she questioned him on it trying to understand what had gone wrong. During the conversation his conscience got the better of him and he finally admitted to Farajai that only reason he had succumb to her beauty there first time together was because she had reminded him of the girl he was really in love with back at home.

At first she cried then she screamed even cursing profusely at him but he didn't fight her because he knew that she was right and he felt like a total jerk for taking advantage of her the way he did. He tried to explain to her why he still loved Helga even after being separated from her for so many years but Farajai didn't want to hear it she didn't care in her eyes she had just been some cheap way for him to pass the time.

After a couple of days Farajai's anger had settled and she agreed to meet with him again and they spoke for a very long time. She had let him tell him the story of San Lorenzo of PS 118 he even showed her the pink journal. Arnold promised her that he had and would always have a special place for her in his heart and she seemed resigned to expect that.

"Even though what you did can never be taken back you always treated me with respect and I'll always have you in my heart too. We'll just end things on good terms with no hard feelings." Sincere tears streamed down his face it must have taken so much for Farajai to say those words to him reminding him of the calm intelligent nature that had originally attracted him to her in the first place. They shook hands and she walked off clearly doing all she could to hide her own tears. He wanted to reach out to her, hold and tell her that it was his fault entirely and beg her not to cry. But he didn't go after her and that was actually the last time he ever saw Farajai Sow.

The last six months in The Congo he had spent completely alone and left the house only to attend school. Farajai was doing a great job of avoiding him since he didn't even run into her in school. He had started speaking more to Gerald and Phoebe online. High school was almost over for them back in Hillwood and Arnold's own classes were also coming to an end. Behind his parents back he had applied for different colleges back in the States. Grandpa was still offering to help him pay for college, if for any reasons his parents couldn't, or simply didn't agree with him going back to the states alone, even though he was eighteen and they couldn't really stop him.

He was so happy he always had Grandpa to guide him through life. When his parents had so suddenly deiced to leave back in San Lorenzo to the Congo his only request was that they stop back home for his grandparents. Miles and Stella happily agreed for them to join since the five of them had spent too much time apart as a family as it was. But that didn't stop Grandpa and Pookie from getting older and older each day. Phil had been discussing with Arnold how he really wished to spend what years of life he had left back home in his beloved boarding house with his wife beside him. With Arnold's plans to return to the States for college, they all agreed it would be a great time for the three of them to go back home to sunset arms. They just had to break the news to Miles and Stella!

Understanding as always they easily agreed, just sad to see them go. It would have been to selfish of them to keep Arnold in another country for so long when he really craved his life back in the States. Miles understood how important the boarding house was to his family and he knew that there was very little he could do to change their minds. The boarding house meant a lot to the family and Miles was happy for his parents to return home.

Taking Grandpa's advice once again Arnold decided not to tell anyone back in Hillwood of his return. He had timed it perfectly knowing that the day he would arrive all of his friends would be out of school and just starting the last summer before college. Finally he would get to spend some much needed time just being a teenager with his friends! Of course seeing Helga was on the top of his list. Just the thought of seeing her again was like a dream, and this time he would not screw up and he would make sure she knew how he felt.

Other then that one letter Phoebe hadn't really told him much about Helga's life though it wasn't for lack of pressuring her for answers. It was just that Phoebe felt if Helga wanted him to know how she was she would have contacted him herself. It was unclear to everyone who knew the situation why Helga had deiced not to speak to Arnold again but Phoebe always supported Helga and this was no difference. Even after Gerald had admitted to Phoebe how in love Arnold was with Helga, Phoebe didn't change her mind.

**July 10****th**** 2005**

On the morning Arnold and his Grandparents were set to leave Miles pulled him aside and informed him about the bank account he and Stella had set up for him years ago.

"When Stella and I came back to the states after your birth we put all of our life savings into a bank account under your name. All the extra money awarded to us over the years has been put into that account too and as you know your mother has had huge success with the patents of the new medicines she's discovered." Miles handed over a small bank book and Arnold took a moment to look over the numbers.

"Dad, wow! Thank you! This is great really I can't say it enough thank you so much! I'll use it to pay for college!" He hugged his father excited more then ever for his future even if he wasn't sure which college he was attending.

"See that's the best news about the money son! I had originally set aside the money for the same reason but two different medical groups have offered to pay your college tuition since you are going into the research and development medical field, your mother's doing of course!" He laughed lovingly looking in his wife's direction.

Arnold looked back down at the bank information with even more astonishment! His parent's had always thought of him and this money meant much more to him then just the dollar value.

"This is A LOT of money! Again thank you for thinking of me! I promise to make you and mom proud and put it to good use." They hugged again and returned to the group.

The ride to the airport was very quiet. Arnold was immensely happy to be returning to Hillwood but his heart was still saddened leaving The Congo. After all it had been his home for the pass eight years and there would be a lot he would miss.

He hasn't seen Farajai in nearly six months and earlier that day he had tried to see her wanting to properly say goodbye and wish her the best in life. She would be the only friend he was leaving behind and he would have loved to keep in contact with her. It was surprising when her parents told him she had moved away months ago with family in the states. They seemed turned off to Arnold's visit and didn't offer any details to her whereabouts. He was sure she had told them what had occurred between them and he felt foolish having gone to see her without calling first but he allowed himself not to let it worry him sure that one day he'll see her again.

Finally at the airport Miles and Stella tearfully watched as Arnold and his grandparents boarded the airplane, the five agreeing to spend Christmas together in the boarding house.

They settled into there seats Grandpa had already dosed off and Grandma was reading next to him. Arnold had put on his headphones and looked out the window. His jazz music quickly putting him at ease as he silently wished The Congo and his parents another farewell. Letting his mind finally focus on one thing, Helga G. Pataki!


	8. Chapter 8

****As an instant reminder, the M rating has been up since day one. This chapter means a lot to me and I really hope everyone enjoys it. I have chapter nine written and ready too but I'm going to wait to see what reviews I get from this chapter first. Again thank you everyone who reads this and thank you for all the reviews given so far.****

Chapter 8

**Finally!**

**July 11****th**** 2005 **

Helga was all packed and standing outside ready to go. Phoebe had agreed to drive her to the airport and she didn't want to keep her waiting. She ran into the car put her two bags in the trunk and sat next to Phoebe in the passenger seat. Smiles from ear to ear, no more waiting the day had finally arrived!

"Helga please don't forget to take tons of pictures of everything you see! I'm so jealous that I can't go with you right away it's going to be so much fun going around Europe." Phoebe echoed Helga's own excitement and they chatted all the way to the airport about all the beautiful sights she expected to see on her trip. The tour was scheduled to end August 10th in Liverpool but Helga wasn't flying back to New York with the rest of them. Rhonda and Phoebe had planned to meet her and they where going to travel around London together for a week, which Rhonda explained meant a week of shopping until we drop.

When Phoebe arrived at the airport she decided not to wait for Helga's flight to leave only because the traffic had been so horrible getting in she was afraid it would take her hours to get back. Phoebe hugged her tight and wished her a safe flight and all the success with her book, crying she drove off waving goodbye to her best friend. Having moved to Hillwood as a baby this was the first time her and Helga would be spending this much time apart.

Inside Helga quickly met up with the Hillwood publishing crew. Peter and Ms Davis had some last minutes schedule adjustments which they emailed to everyone and Helga was pleasantly surprised to find out that her first two days in Paris where work free days. Ms Davis had explain to them that during free days they were allowed to do with their time whatever they pleased so long as they all agreed to arrive at their event times early enough to help Peter set up. Helga quickly forwarded the new schedule to Phoebe wanting someone to know where she was in case of an emergency.

Peter stepped away to get all the boarding passes in order but he came back a few moments later with some concerning news their flight had been overbooked and two of them we're going to have to take a flight six hours later. Helga had instantly agreed to stay behind since she was free the next day but Ms Davis didn't want to risk the authors getting detained in anyway. So Peter and the new intern had been selected to take the later flight. Helga happily volunteered to help with the first event if Peter couldn't make it in time.

On the plane Helga was sat next to Ms. Davis knowing it would be a long fight the two settled in and got comfortable. Ms. Davis started a new book and Helga decided to try and sleep since she had been much to excited the night before to get enough rest. 'Goodbye New York! Have fun without me for a while Hillwood!' she thought to herself and day dreaming of Arnold she doze off.

**Back in Hillwood**

Phoebe had agreed to meet with Gerald at his place after dropping Helga off and as promised she did. Letting herself in her jaw dropped when she saw none other then Arnold sitting on the sofa talking with Gerald. The two of them laughing and eating popcorn as if they where still ten years old. Time and distance could never ruin the friendship between those two.

"Arnold! What are you doing here!? I mean not that I don't want you here but why didn't you tell us! Oh man hold on!" She stepped away on her phone. Arnold was a little confused at Phoebe's reaction but Gerald had been pretty surprised too when he knocked on the door a short while back. "Dang it straight to voicemail it's to late!" She slammed her phone down, knowing that it didn't matter anyway she wouldn't have wanted Helga to change her mind about going on her book tour.

"Surprised? Pheebs you don't seem as happy as Gerald did to see me. Is everything okay?" She smiled and gave him a big bear hug, realizing that she must have looked angry and she wasn't technically.

"No Arnold I'm not mad, I'm actually very happy to see you. It's that, well it isn't my place to say this but you came back a day late. I JUST got back from dropping Helga off at the airport she'll be gone for a month on a book tour. She published a book about… well that isn't important. She's just not here and seeing you here makes me… I guess well it does make me angry because you two have some unfinished business to attend to!" The smile faded from his face. He had come all this way and now he'd have to wait a whole extra month to see her. He sat back down trying to tell himself you waited this long you can wait another month, but he knew that he couldn't. They had arrived late last night and he had wanted to run to her house then and wake her and tell how he felt but hadn't only because he was getting his grandparents settled into bed and unpacking there things trying to make things as easy for them as possible. Now he almost wished he would have gone to her instead.

"Mmm mmm mmm, you have it bad man! Phoebe just look at his face. I believe he might actually cry!" Gerald tried to tease to lighten the moment. "You know Arnold it's just Paris not the moon get on the next plane and find her. It is the city of love!" Arnold shot up from the sofa and excused himself walking outside. Phoebe and Gerald peeked from the window to make sure he hadn't started running to the airport or something crazy then ran back to the sofa when they saw him heading back to pretend that they hadn't been shying the whole time he was outside.

"Guy's what luck! They had over booked the last flight to Paris and they have a second plane leaving in 5 hours! Great idea Gerald thanks!" Gerald didn't think he was going to actually take him up it but maybe it was a great idea. Phoebe thought it sounded romantic and was ready to help in any way that she could.

"You are lucky Arnold! Helga had the foresight to give me an up to date copy of her travel schedule. She also has this great new cell phone, a present from Big Bob. It has a great long distance so she can be reached with no problem. I'll help you surprise her!"

Phoebe told Arnold her idea and what he had to do to follow through with it. Everything seemed easy enough and he actually liked what she had suggested he do. With that he was off again. Heading back to Sunset Arms to pack a bag and tell his grandparents what he was doing. Luckily they had a nurse scheduled to come visit once a day so he knew he could leave them alone for at least a few weeks. So with everything in order he took a cab to the airport and was off.

**Paris**

Helga's plane landed safely and on time. It was like flying into the future Helga teased as it was five hours a head of time back in New York. Try as they all did to sleep in the plane the excitement of it all was to much for them. Which was great as that gave them all time to sleep and be ready for the first event the following night. Even though Peter was to arrive with enough time Helga thought it would be nice to be around and help out if she could in anyway.

They all spelt in late the next day having had excitement overload. Phoebe had called Helga insisting she go to the Eiffel tower that night right at eight Paris time so they could talk together, she even requested Helga wear pink which all seemed silly to Helga but she went a long with it for her best friend.

Since she didn't have any events for a few days Helga figured she'd try to find a way to make herself useful otherwise. Carolyn Willcast one of the authors had her first event early that evening so she offered to do her hair and make up. Carolyn happily accepted. Helga explained how Rhonda had forced all this knowledge about beauty on her and she was happy to use her knowledge for good. The two engaged in friendly conversation until it was time to leave for the event. Helga tagged along so she could see first hand what all happened at one of these events. Joann Stiller who was also one of the authors had joined them as well seemingly for the same reason. Though she kept to herself and seemed very shy.

Before Helga knew it, it was already seven o clock and she readied himself to head out to the Eiffel tower for her phone date with Phoebe. It was a cooler night then Helga had expected for it being summer so she wore a long thin pink sweater with black leggings and boots. It wasn't a summer outfit and she could almost hear Rhonda yelling at her for it but the boots where comfortable and the sweater would keep her warm. She called for a cab and requested to be taken to the Eiffel tower. Taking in the sites as she was driven pass them. In no time at all the cab was pulling into a side street explaining this was as close as he could get and the Eiffel tower was just across the street, the lights and sounds of which she could already see and hear.

She stood before the beauty of it and snapped a few photos, blending in perfectly with the other tourist doing the same thing. For a moment she thought of taking the elevator up but the line was very long and the whether was taking a turn for the worse. But before she could even think about leaving to avoid the rain it was raining. 'Walking alone in the rain, why does it always come to this?' Looking at the time and realizing it was already five past eight she sent Phoebe a quick text message about the rain and promised to try again the next night and she started walking back to the main road to catch a cab back to her room.

Arnold came walking around the corner still looking in the crowd for a tall blonde in pink. Finally spotting her in the distance he opened his green umbrella and picked up his speed and headed toward her. His heart was racing even in the distance she looked more beautiful then he could have imagined, in the rain all alone without an umbrella just like the first time he had seen her _fifteen_ years earlier.

Helga saw the shadow of a man speeding up closer to her his face hidden by the umbrella made her somehow nervous. 'Great I'm going to have to knock this creep out for sure.' She thought, not liking how fast he was advancing toward her. Quickly she spun around ready to swing at the would be attacker only to be frozen in place, her legs actually felt like ice frozen solid to the ground. It was no longer raining as he put his umbrella over her shielding her from the rain, with that twinkle in his eyes that had drawn her in the first time they met. Instinctively he pulled her in tighter under the umbrella.

"What? No pink bow this time Helga?" His voice so different now deeper, mellifluous yet still completely hypnotizing!

"Not this time football head!"

And for a moment it was as if the world had just stood still. No spinning no raining, nothing but the two of them before each other once again. Dropping his umbrella to have both hands free, cupping her face in his hands looking into those powerful eyes, the very eyes that had so warmly haunted his dreams for years, finally before him once again! Without another second of hesitation he pulled her completely into his arms. Pressing his lips on hers, devouring her. Melting together like two pools of light the passion in there kiss sparked of pure liquid electricity. The two soul mates separated so long by distance, by youthful fear now had grown into adult desire. The strain of the years that had separated them, igniting the electricity into a raising fire they both could feel running through there blood. Reluctantly he broke the charge of there kiss, he wasn't sure he could control the animalistic desires to take her right there.

The rain continued to pick up and they ran towards the main road Arnold waving over for a cab. Helga just followed still in a haze. Was she dreaming? Did her Arnold really just appear out of seeming no where with an umbrella to shield her from the rain, again? 'Oh if this is a dream don't wake up now Helga!' She thought to herself. Arnold gave the cab driver the address to where he was staying and looked back over at Helga. Her long pink sweater sticking her to skin from the rain and her hair was loose, dripping slightly. She looked the same yet completely different her body surly wasn't that of the ten year old girl he left in San Lorenzo. It was as if his dreams of the perfect women had materialized in rain and when the mist cleared it was the girl he had always loved. He took her hand in his and looked deep into those eyes, losing himself as the lights from the city made them sparkly, pools just waiting to get lost in.

"What are you doing here, Arnold? How is this even possible?" She attempted to speak up but her words came out more like a whisper.

"I came back to Hillwood, the night before you left for Paris actually. My grandparents are very old now and they really just wanted to live out what time they have left at Sunset Arms. I jumped at the chance to go back with them; it meant I could finally see you again. This ache in my heart from how badly I missed you was eating at me and I just had to come home. Of course fate had it be that I miss you once again. So I booked a seat on the first flight that I could and well here we are." She couldn't believe this, the ache in his heart matching the void in hers. He had come home… to her! She felt light headed and yet energized at the time. She leaned over and pulled him into her. Kissing those lips again, tasting him trying to lose herself in the kiss they both equally wished would never end. It was as if no time had ever been wasted and that last kiss in San Lorenzo had been some form of magic traveling them to this moment. So much needed to be said but they were stuck in a whirl wind but at the moment and all they could do was hold on to each other with this passionate embrace only coming up for air seconds at a time then crashing back into the roaring power of each others raw passion**. **

"Sir we have arrived at the address you gave me." The driver interrupted with a grunt. Arnold quickly paid the man and they stood out in the rain once more, holding each other Helga trying to remember to breathe.

"Do you want to come upstairs and dry off? I didn't mean to be so forward and bring you here I just didn't have any other address to give him and I guess… I should have let _you _do the thinking for both us." He smirked and she giggled and he started to slowly walk towards the front of the building.

"This is great, perfect in fact." As said as she followed him, honestly unsure of what her body was doing since it was no longer taking commands from her brain. He opened the door and led her through a small hallway. Holding tightly to her hand himself unsure of what was going to happen. The gentleman in him knew he was going to fast bringing her here, but unless she asked him to stop the passion of that kiss in the cab had left him far too aroused to stop now.

Finally arriving at room 3E he started to turn the key and just before opening it he turned and looked at her again.

"You've left me with only one functioning muscle after that kiss in the cab, I… I don't want to seem like a pig but…" She placed a finger on his lips silencing his noble protest and the other hand on his and finished turning the key, opening the door. Arnold was far too decent a person to just take this leap so she acted for him before either one could change there mind.

"I'm pleased to have that effect on you as I've waited long enough to give you that kiss! I've dreamt of this moment since I was old enough to know what this moment meant!" Her voice was low and her breathing was still labored her heart still racing. They crashed into each other once again slamming up against the wall like currents of a violent storm out at sea. The sounds of there beating hearts like drums in the distance. He took off her wet sweater relieving her perfect breast in a wet lace bra. Quickly undoing the straps and crabbing her large breast into his hands, which fit as if molded for his palms. Helga biting her lower lip trying not to melt into a puddle in his hands got to work undoing his belt and working to relieve him of his pants and free his erection. Doing all she could not to faint like she had when she first saw him naked years ago, but as she thought it he picked her up and carried her to the small bed near the window. His green eyes putting her completely under his spell with his lips back on her skin, all she could do was moan under him. He pulled down her pants and underwear with one strong pull and he took in her naked form, which was more beautiful then he could have ever imaged.

"Helga, are you sure this is what you want? Say the word and I'll stop."

"Arnold don't you dare!" The innocent wickedness in the tone of her voice was all he needed to hear. "I've waited for you all these years Arnold." He paused for a second fully understanding what she meant by that and he had a small plank of guilt over Farajai but didn't let that stop him in fact he used it as motivation to make this the best night of Helga's life!

He stood up over the bed for a moment kicked off his shoes and took off his top, undoing the straps to Helga's boots, the street lights giving her full view of the majestic man before her. Kneeling down on the bed, Arnold pulled her from her waist close to him, showering her with kisses, trailing them slowly to her thighs, his hands eagerly parting her legs, running his hands over the softness of her opening**, **rubbing the spots he knew would cause the best reaction, at first using only one finger to enter her. This made her jump a little, at the new sensation but her moans showed evidence that it was to her liking. He leaned forward kissing her lips as his fingers kept in rhythm, his own body heating up with desire. His hands stopped still kneeling before her he pushed her back gently against the wall sitting her up just enough so he could lay flat on his stomach bring her center to his lips, replacing the rhythm of his fingers and hands with the stroke of his tongue. Helga's mind, what was still functioning, was lost in ecstasy, unable to believe this to be reality. She was such a stranger to all of this, never going pass making out with a boy before. This, this was an unreal her body was in complete surrender to him, his tongue working some form of sorcerous magic over her. Feeling her body start to shake, he employed the use of his fingers as well until she let out a loud moan the intensity of her climax was like nothing she had ever experienced on her own.

In hearing his name in small breathes escape her lips he accepted this as gratification and pulled her body back down on the bed and under his, rubbing her wet folds with his now throbbing erection. Mindful to be gentle he entered her and she arched her back at this, his large size causing slight pain at first but his tenderness towards her made it surprisingly not discomforting.

She had one hand on her heart the other crapping hold to the sheets for support. He placed his hand over hers on her heart and held it entering her again slowly. The rhythm of their bodies was as trance inducing as the moist, intoxicating air, their sensual bodies emitted toward one another. Not merely breathing, it was communicating with warmness deep within each others bodies. Their tempo was growing and no sign of pain was coming from Helga just the sounds of pleasure, her breast bounding and her moans echoing the small room like a song.

He smiled watching her arch her back and biting her lips and he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. The release sent shock waves over his whole body. Feeling it down to his toes and Helga once again arched her back taking him all in. The rhythm ended and he rolled off her onto his back pulling her in close and she laid her head on his cheat listening to his heart beat. The beat was fast and a mixture of excitement and pure energy. Eight years after leaving his heart in the jungles of San Lorenzo he found it in Paris and couldn't be happier. She had accepted him and given him her whole self and he was happy to have surrendered all of himself back to her!


	9. Chapter 9

***Work has had me really busy and I'm sorry I took longer then planned to upload this chapter! Please please please keep the reviews coming! Thank you all for reading this far!* **

Chapter 9

**The morning after. **

The sun rose that morning to a new world for the young couple. They had made love and neither of them had predicted that would happen. Arnold did worry that his actions had been to forward and that Helga would reset him for taking something so sacred from her. He had been so deep under her spell and she under his that they couldn't have stopped, it had been fate, and it had been wonderful.

Helga currently lay asleep wrapped tightly under the covers. With all the excitement of the night before Arnold found it impossible for his mind to wind down and he couldn't sleep. So he watched her sleep, and listened to her breathe. Her hair was loose and much longer then he remembered it, bright and with a nice curl at the ends that served nicely to frame her face. Even tucked under the covers he could remember her body perfectly, it was much like he had fantasized only better! Slowly she started to stir and he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning! I'm going to shower then maybe we can get something to eat." She stretched and nodded waking up to a reality that in her sleepy haze still felt dream like. Opening her eyes and having his face being the first thing she witnessed, his voice the first thing she heard was definitely a dream she had many times in the past but this was definitely better!

While he was in the shower she took the time alone to call and check in on Ms. Davis.

She wanted to make sure she was allowed to stay out and wasn't needed for anything with the Hillwood Publishing crew, having no intention of leaving Arnold's side if she didn't have to.

"HELGA! Is everything okay you worried me when you didn't come back last night?!" She realized she should have called sooner but it was to her credit that she even remembered to call now.

"Some hometown friends surprised me by showing up and when it started to rain we headed inside. I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner!" Figuring it best not say what truly happened just yet! "I was wondering if it would be okay to stay with them the next few nights since my events schedule is clear. Unless you need for any other reason in which case I can head back." Please don't need any help, please don't need any help, she pleaded silently into the phone.

"No we are all just going to catch up on sleep. Joann had her first event this morning and all went great. I believe only your company will be missed, so long as you promise to be on time for your signings which I'm not worried about you've never been late for anything. Have fun!" Helga thanked her and promised to be early if not right on time for everything. She also sent her best wishes to Joann on her first signing and Carolyn had also sent her selfie's through out her first signing thanking Helga once again for doing her makeup.

Arnold emerged from the shower in just a towel. She could smell his shampoo and the reality that Arnold was standing in front of her in just a bath towel sent sparks down her spine. She jumped up for a moment forgetting she had nothing on and walked toward the restroom giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"My turn!" She said, quickly closing the bathroom door behind her.

He sat down on the bed and noticed the few drops of blood and stains on the sheets, remembering that she had confessed to waiting for him. Quickly he searched for a set of fresh sheets which luckily he found in the coat closet. He didn't want her to be concerned about it when she came out of the shower. So far everything had been perfect and he wanted it to continue that way.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Helga was allowing what all just happened to really sink in. Begging her coincidence to shut up "Zero to sex I know!" Trying to convince herself that jumping so quickly into bed with him was the right decision, because this was Arnold! The passions of the night before befitted the desires she had harbored her entire life. Though she retained the fear that had plagued her childhood, not being worthy of him and doubting his true feelings. Though for the first time reality was unquestionably stronger then the doubt. He had to like her if he came to find her out here and judging by all that had transpired he must really like her. She put any negative thoughts out of her mind and enjoyed taking a shower using his soaps and shampoo and reveling in the reason for her new found soreness.

She dried off and found one of his tee shirts hanging behind the door and put it on realizing she didn't have anything clean to wear should they go out at all. Though she soon found out she wouldn't need to worry about going outside. When Arnold saw her step out of the bathroom he was completely mesmerize. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. More then just in looks, she was kind now and that boiling anger he always saw in her eyes was gone. Now they where just big and blue and he couldn't help but allow himself to drown.

"Don't drool to much there football head!" Her heart was pounding. For all they had shared they hadn't really spoken and she was honestly afraid.

"You know I was just thinking to myself wow that Helga Pataki sure has changed she's kind now..." he spoke slowly approaching her, and she allowed some of that fear to show on her face pressing herself against the wall "she's so sophisticated but I guess I was wrong!" She might have originally been afraid of what to say but now the fear of melting due to those eyes and his smile was all to real. He crabbed both her legs by the knees and lifted her up jokingly over his shoulder and carried her to the bed lying down beside her.

"Arnold," she managed to say in a whisper "how are you here? Is this a dream?"

"I assure you it isn't a dream and my being here is kind of a long story but you have Phoebe to thank for the current point of the tale. Well that and the eight years of wanting to so badly kiss you again!" Phoebe of course! That's why she wanted her to go right at 8 o'clock to the Eiffel Tower how very sleepless in Seattle meets France!

So began the full tale of leaving Africa to just missing her back in Hillwood to surprising her with the umbrella at the Eiffel Tower. Like so many times in his life grandpa had stepped in and made a call to a friend getting him the room he was staying in by way of being friends with the owners.

"Well that explains the how but I'm still cloudy on the why, from Africa to New York to France for a kiss? Look in the mirror lately? You can kiss anyone!" Arnold had that classic good looking boy hood charm in his youth but now she could easily describe him as a god.

"I had to see you. Things just ended with us, one moment I was ten kissing the girl who one way or another tormented my life. First with that dang anger and then as time went on with something that I'll be honest actually scared me more then any of the things you said in the years past. From the moment you kissed me for real on the roof of FTi, I was scared. Then my parents where back in my life and suddenly they had these plans to leave and I couldn't choose even if I wanted to I was only ten. Even during Farajai I always thought of you." He stumbled over Farajai's name knowing that now he would have to go into details about her.

"Farajai? Why do I hate her already?" Even during Farajai… it was pretty clear what 'during' meant. Her chest ached with jealousy but she had long since learned how to control her anger.

"I dated her during high school back in the Congo. She was nothing like you. I think that is why I was interested in her to begin with. I needed to find a way to forget you because I was sure you had done the same, when you never replied to my letters. Plus if I ever mentioned you in conversations with Gerald and Phoebe they would change the subject so fast. I thought it was a message to take a hike." He really wanted to tell her about the journal he had been keeping for her to read but he wasn't sure how to bring it up without breaking his promise to Phoebe so he held off mentioning it just yet.

"You think you where scared at ten, I was scared of my feeling for you from day one. Anytime I showed kindness and my true feelings for you I was teased and even you shot me down a couple of times, cutting me off when I had finally braved it. For a moment that night on FTi I felt like I could fly off that roof, but of course you gave me an out and I took it. So when you kissed me a year later in San Lorenzo I gave you an out. I didn't see the point you had your parents which was amazing I was so happy for you what would me throwing myself at you do. Sure we could have become pen pals but you still would have found someone else, well that's how I felt anyway and that's why I didn't write you." Arnold wiped her few tears away and pulled her in just holding her calmly, secretly still afraid of how strong it all felt.

"You know I only gave you an out after FTi because I thought it was what you wanted. You had to have noticed that I did kiss you back. I only stopped it then because we didn't have time. Then when it was all over and we had won the day you hesitated so I guessed giving you an out was the right thing to do."

"It's okay I needed the out. I was and have always been so scared of my feelings for you. I doubted all of this just minutes ago in the shower." He placed a hand on her face pulled her lips in with a reassuring kiss, trying to melt away any doubt she might have.

They spent the next two days in bed talking and exploring each other leaving only a few times to eat at the café just outside the inn he was staying at. Helga caught Arnold up on everyone in Hillwood and he was very surprised to learn of her special 'friendship' with Rhonda. They had always been such polar opposites though maybe that helped in a way. Arnold couldn't wait to return to a normal life back in Hillwood and unlike Helga he was very excited to attend both the weddings coming up.

It was the morning of her first event and she woke up much earlier then normal. Peter had called her twice the night before to run through everything she was to do once she arrived at the book store she was scheduled to attend. It was very straight forward and Helga knew she would do just fine. Arnold was going to go with her and be her number one fan as he called it.

Not wanting to waste anytime with Arnold she set to wake him up as well. He lay sleeping peacefully on his back with one arm covering his eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Cautious not to wake him she pulled back the sheets exposing his tone chest. Greedy she ran her fingers down the thin trail of hair into his boxers. Her hands taking hold of his still flaccid member, rubbing and massaging it until it hardens and curved in her hands. He was beginning to stir and a smile was peeking through his sleeping state. Carefully she pulled off his boxers and climbed on top of him. Leaning forward to kiss his neck and whisper in his ear.

"Good morning sweet angel." He smiled again this time clearly awake.

"I really hope you plan to finish what you started Miss. Pataki." Pulling her in for a long kiss, he still couldn't understand how she did it but she sent him into a craze with every touch.

"Oh I had every intention of finishing!" With that wicked smile she resumed the kisses on his neck, biting slightly leaving behind small red marks. Working her way down, finding his full erection and without hesitation she placed her lips down on it. Stroking with one hand and allowing her tongue to do the rest. She wasn't sure what to do, being so inexperienced to all of this, she used his moans as a good sign. Arnold himself was in another world her mouth and tongue working his manhood perfectly. This too was a first for him! He looked down to watch her, her hair tossed to one side wearing one of his tee shirts which currently due to her positioning had perfectly exposed her naked bottom. The site was all he could do not to explode in her mouth but he held it in enjoying it to much to allow it to end. Helga was kneeling down on her knees with her arse up and as Arnold kept staring at the site of her in this position with her skillful hands and lips bringing him to the edge of pleasure and she yet she took it all in quit proud herself. She excused herself to freshen up and left alone he was sad that it ended so quickly.

"You've awaken a beast in me, no one has ever done that to me before!" Hoping she understood the double meaning. "That was sensational!" He said trying to regain some composure as she walked back over to bed lying next to him.

"I've never done any of this before myself." Having fully understood Arnold's statement she was happy to have a first with him too.

Reluctantly they made it out of bed, showered and crabbed a cab back to Helga's hotel room she was meant to be sharing with Ms. Davis. Wearing the same clothes she had left in two nights before. Luckily she had the room to herself and didn't have to go into full details just yet. Her excuse of meeting up unexpectedly with friends and always checking in with Peter had kept Ms. Davis seemingly satisfied plus the pass two days had been full of events for Joann and Carolyn.

Quickly Helga pulled out Rhonda's list and picked out a cream colored pencil skirt with a navy top to go with it. Arnold sat quietly reading her book he had found sitting on the night stand. Her original instinct was to jump and steal the book away, but after all they shared the pass two days it seemed pointless now.

"Helga, is this all about me?" She put down her mascara and turned to face him.

"Every word!" Please don't run and hide and think I'm some kind of freak she thought silently. Turning back to her make up and trying to suppress the fears that would always build up. Closing her eyes and fanning the make up dry. Suddenly feeling Arnolds hands snake around her waist she opened her eyes to find him knelt before her his head nestled into her chest.

"Helga, I love you too! I didn't want to leave you in San Lorenzo, but I mean I was ten and honestly had no way to prevent it. Plus I had just found my parents…" That was the first time he had told anyone outside of his family that he loved them and it felt amazing to say it.

"I love you too Arnold! My heart, body and soul have belonged to you pretty much forever!" He took her into his arms kissing her passionately and hugging her tight. Loving what love felt like and she felt like in his arms. Helga pushed away and continued to fan her eyes doing her best not to cry the tears of joys! "Now my sweet angel please let me finish this make up because if you continue I'll cry which will ruin the last twenty minutes of work here. Then I'll be late to my first signing and it'll be entirely your fault!" Mockingly pushing him away, flashing him a smirk as she sat back down to her put the finishing touches on her makeup.

They arrived at the book store nearly an hour earlier then expected because Helga wanted to help Peter set up. She felt bad that she missed the first two days even if it didn't involve her. Miss. Davis walked in to find the bubbly Helga all smiles setting up her table taking direction from Peter.

"Well Helga Pataki that visit with friends over the pass two days seems to have done you a lot of good. You look so happy." Was it that obvious? Could everyone see the happiness or worse read the thoughts in her mind.

"That I'm happy is an understatement!" She said with a huge smile.

"Well if you'd like after this signing we can do lunch together before the next event tonight. Bring Arnold I'd like to meet him." Winking she pointed her chin to him in the distance. She recognized him from the photos Helga had shown her as well as the many doodles she had found of him laying around her desk back in Hillwood. He truly was charming and his eyes had the same glow as Helga's and she easily understood why.

"I'd actually like to chat, just you and I if that's okay. But I can introduce you to Arnold now." She waved him over to her table extending her hand out to him and lacing her fingers tightly onto his. "Arnold this is my boss and friend Ms. Davis. She's also been a great mentor over the pass year!" He extended his free hand out to her for a firm hand shake.

"It's a pleasure and admittedly a surprise to see you here. Helga told me of the great work you where doing helping others in Africa. That must feel so rewarding."

"Most of the praise should go to my parents they do all the really hard work. Although I was home schooled by my mother for six years she taught me a lot about medicine and I plan to continue in her foot steps and study medical research and development. Helping people is sorta my thing." Running his fingers through his hair he seemed almost nervous thinking of the future now.

"Helga you picked a great one, and what a lovely couple you two make! I'm very happy to have met you and thank you for supporting Helga here today. She's the youngest author to get signed in my company and I couldn't be happier for her!" Wow a couple! For as intense as the last two days had been they hadn't even discussed a status. Plus Arnold going on about his future really scared Helga that was a subject that just hadn't come up. She felt almost foolish for not thinking to ask if he planned to attend college. What if her book took off after this tour and she was asked to do more tours for longer times and he couldn't magically be a part of it. She had just gotten him back! Arnold's mind was in the same place, he figured this tour would only be the start for her, knowing that she had always wanted to travel the world. At that moment they both had the same fear that there future plans might separate then again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy with work. Hope you all enjoy the next two chapters. It may be a few weeks before I can upload again. **

Chapter 10

**Arnold's Journal. **

It didn't take long for the small book store to fill up with eager fans waiting for Helga to sign their book or pose for a photo. A few people had flowers and some had other small gifts all ready to present to her. One of the store clerks was making sure everyone stayed in line and tried to keep the volume to a minimum, it still being a book store. Just beside the area set up for Helga was a small café with a few tables. Arnold brought a small Danish and some tea and crabbed a seat which was in direct line of site to Helga's table. He had also brought his camera, knowing that Phoebe and even Olga would like the photos later. Shortly after he settled down Peter stepped out and introduced her and everyone cheered. Arnold snapped some photos and did his best to give the loudest applause possible, realizing his voice stood out as he was one of the only males in attendance.

He watched the line slowly start to move. Helga G. Pataki had fans! She truly had come full circle, from the street tough tomboy to the elegant established women receiving praise now! He wondered if anyone could see how proud he was of her.

Twice through out the signing women had cried before Helga. She stood up from her desk each time and gave them big hugs, once even crying a little herself. A few times she pointed over towards Arnold and he awkwardly waved unsure about what being said about him. Though he didn't have to wonder long since one of the ladies came up to him and expressed how lovely it was to meet not only the author but the inspiration behind it. She did so in French and he was happy to have learned so much of the language back in the Congo.

Moments later Peter announced a short break which signaled the final hour of her first signing. Helga waved him over and they snuck away to a small hallway leading towards an employee break room out of site from the rest of the store, which gave an implication of privacy. Helga explained to Arnold about her scheduled dinner with Miss. Davis. To which he teased that he would be lonely without her, so she kissed him passionately not wanting the minutes to end so she could stay in that embrace. Remembering the events of that morning left them both a little discomposed.

"It isn't normal how you can get this reaction from me each time. I didn't think it was even humanly possible to be honest!" He told her between kisses as she teased him by rubbing her long legs against him, making him even more aroused.

"I hate to interrupt this but Helga you only have two minutes left." Peter said shyly leaving the two alone again. Reluctantly she pulled herself off of him and quickly refreshed herself in the restroom and resumed signing. Helga was the happiest she had ever been and even the worry she had earlier of Arnold going off to college away from her was fading.

Arnold had sneaked out and ran across the street to a small gift shop and purchased a dozen roses and a Statue of the Eiffel tower. In the card attached to the roses he wrote. 'I foolishly left my heart at San Lorenzo when I allowed you to leave without telling you how I really felt. I'm the luckiest man to have found it here! -Love Arnold'. When her signing was over a few people remained to cheer one last time and Arnold presented her with the flowers and small statue and a few more people cheered.

Helga waved her statue like a trophy and walked back to her little corner to collect her bag. She felt such a rush from the success of tonight. Last year she was just starting off at Hillwood Publishing making copies and sending out faxes, now they worked for her. Arnold gave her one last kiss and she promised to return to his room after dinner.

Helga and Miss. Davis walked to a restaurant not far from the book store, a real French restaurant Helga laughed to herself.

"You look lost in thought Helga! I must admit I wasn't expecting to see Arnold here with you! You have to tell me everything." More like a young school girl Miss. Davis sat anxious to hear Helga's story. The story she thought which truly magical. Helga beamed as she told the story and Miss. Davis reached out for Helga's hand when she paused at certain parts.

"Helga I am a grown women I gather the rest, you can skip the embarrassment." Helga blushed realizing she might be sharing too much.

"Honesty I'm glad we had a chance to talk. I've never been close to my mother or sister... sorry if I'm ranting on. I'm just so happy! Though I will admit that I fear I gave up to much to fast if you get what I mean."

"If memory serves me correctly you told me that you've loved Arnold since the age of three?" Helga smiled and nodded in reply.

"Well then I'd say you did nothing wrong. I would just hope safely." Helga understood her meaning and was proud to report she had. Olga had suggested she get on the pill months ago not for sake of her virtue but to help keep her skin clear and with cramps while on the road during her trip.

"The one bit of advice my sister gave me that actually worked well." The two laughed and spoke about love and marriage. Miss. Davis went on to explain why she never got married and how she's happy being married to her work. Though she was open to finding love just didn't see the need to seek it out. Helga expressed her fear of losing Arnold to college in the fall but tried not to stress over it to much until they actually spoke about it.

They parted ways after dinner taking two separate caps. Helga had two signings the next day and promised to be early to both as she had been today and was happy when Miss. Davis said she'd allow Arnold to return again.

She made it shortly after to the little inn he was staying at. Having texted him in the car he was waiting downstairs for her and they walked for a while taking in the cool summer night hand and in hand. In a public park just around the corner from his room there was a street performance going on and they sat under a tree on the grass and watched laughing at the poor acting. She sat just in front of him laying back on his chest he laced his hand in hers and brought her in close.

"Helga what are your plans after this tour?" The burning question she had been too afraid to bring up.

"Well I have those two weddings to attend then I start college in the fall at NYU. I'm sharing a dorm room with Phoebe. We live close enough to stay home but the freedom will be nice. Why what are you doing?" Please don't say Africa or something crazy. Her heart was beating so hard, begging fate not to be cruel to her.

"I'm not sure. I applied for a bunch of different colleges but it was while back home in the Congo and put my address as Hillwood. Not sure if I've gotten any replies, since I came after you the day I got back to Sunset Arms." He said playfully booping her nose. She turned around to face him crossing her arms pretending to be angry!

"Hey be careful I paid a lot of money for this nose!" She said laughing. He studied her face noticing the size difference to her nose.

"I had noticed something different about you but I couldn't figure it out. You always looked beautiful what made you decide to have a nose job?" She gleamed and did her best not to swoon at his flattering honesty.

"I was sick of looking like my father. Like the man that drove my mother to drinking and drove me nearly insane growing up. He's improved a lot over the years but he's still bull headed Big Bob and I didn't want to look like him anymore. I had started working out toning myself to the point where I didn't hate the rest of my body so much. But I would look in the mirror and still hate me because and I figured out that I really just needed to change that one thing I didn't want an overly dramatic change I just wanted something, well less Bob! Now I don't hate myself so much, though I still have a few things here and there that I'm pretty ashamed of." She was referring to her temper and inner anger issues which seemed under control but was still a constant struggle for her.

"What could you possible have to be ashamed of?" She turned around again not to face him. If she was going to be honest she didn't want to see the look of disgust, not from him. Laying all her faith in his benevolent heart she told him about the darker times during his eight year absence.

"Back in middle school that classic anger that to this day identifies me grew into a much larger problem. The things around me always just well angered me. That was when I had started hurting herself just to let the rage out. Not sure if you remember Dr. Bliss but I was going to therapy with her since fourth grade and up until sophomore year of high school and I was even on medication for a short while…" Her words trailed off and she looked at everything and anything just not to stare back at him. This was truly her deepest darkest secret the only thing she hadn't ever even told Phoebe about though she had suspected something was wrong but even she didn't know how deep it went. It wasn't something she felt so much embarrassed to tell Arnold but afraid to tell him because for so long she had blamed him for leaving the way he did.

"Don't hate me for all this please! But the truth is when you left to Africa on such short notice with your parents I kinda well snapped inside. My life was pretty shitty with you around and then you left and that last little gleam of light that kept me going was gone. I was suddenly three again all alone in the rain covered in mud and this time truly no one cared." He turned her around and just hugged her, tighter as he felt her tears drip onto his chest.

"I'm so sorry Helga about how things turned out in San Lorenzo. I had found my parents, alive and well! They loved me and wanted me to join them on there next big adventure. The other part of me just realized how in love I was with the girl that always been in my life but I had to leave her behind and since I was only ten years old I didn't really have a choice. So no believe me I don't hate you at all or think any less of you if anything it makes me even more proud of you! To think what all you survived and look at what you've become!" Not really knowing how she felt at the moment, partly relieved to have told her big secret to him and yet strangely sad after recalling those difficult years.

"Don't be sorry Arnold, I did blame you but even back then I knew you couldn't have stayed with me. You had waited your whole life to be with your parents and no one was happier for you that I was that you had found them. I just had to learn to live without you being there."

"You are so strong, to this day I have yet to meet someone with your courage! I should have tried harder to keep in contact with you, I'm lucky you still love me." His voice had a hint of love and regret.

"I'm lucky you ever started loving me at all. I was so mean to you growing up. It wasn't intentional. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings and since anger is a feeling I just stuck with that one." Said Helga sincerely, meaning it and wishing like always that she had been nicer to him knowing full well that he had always reacted best when she let the softer side of her peek through.

"Thank you for never actually pounding me!" She laughed through her tears at that one. Remembering back at all the hollow threats she had thrown at him over the years.

"Don't push me football head or I'll have to pound you right now." That wicked twinkle in her eye was back and he understood perfectly her double meaning but he was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Can we head back to the room I have something for you, I was waiting for a good time to bring it up and since you were so honest with me I think this is the perfect time to show you." They quickly headed back to his room hand in hand leaving the silly street performance behind. Once in the room he started searching through his things for the journal he had written for her.

"When you didn't reply to any of my letters over the years I did lose some hope I figured you hated me but Gerald told me that he knew otherwise and so I started this for you. My writing doesn't stand a chance next to what I've read of your book but writing to you in this journal helped me cope with the separation." He stood up and handed her the blue leather bound journal. "I knew one day I'd be able to give it to you face to face!" Helga took the book and held it close to her heart quickly getting comfortable in one of Arnold's tee shirts and sat in bed eager to read every page.

"I can't believe you wrote me a journal! This means a lot to me since needless to say writing means so much to me! I won't be able to put this down!"

"That isn't the way I had planned to keep you up all night!" He teased kissing her on the cheek and getting ready for bed too. "I'm sure my writing will bore to sleep anyway!" She waved a hand at him already lost in her reading. He lay his head down on her lap and watched her read it was clear that she wasn't going to stop reading until she had finished the entire thing. Though she didn't enjoy reading about his time with Farajai. It wasn't a betrayal on his part she understood that. They hadn't been in contact for so many years and it would have been selfish for her to think that he would never have a girlfriend. None the less it did hurt, just like when he would drool over Ruth or Lila in there youth. Though as she paused from her reading to stare down at the man laying on her lap it was almost as it all those years where worlds away. Her Arnold was genuinely her Arnold now!

He did his best to stay awake! Enjoying the little faces she would make while reading and how beautiful she looked despite the fact that her hair was all windswept and her make up was all runny from the earlier tears. His thoughts went back to college and how he wanted to get into NYU more then ever. The thought of being apart from Helga again was crushing even more so after the confession she had shared with him. Being more a mellow jazz man he didn't believe much in time travel but at that moment he started to day dreamed of going back in time and rescuing her from those dark times, but he knew that wasn't possible and he had to make the here on in as perfect for her as possible! Before he knew it he had fallen asleep with his head still on her lap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day! :) I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks and I won't be able to upload so I wanted to give as much as possible now. Hope everyone enjoy's and please continue to leave comments. **

**Chapter 11**

**Leaving alone behind. **

Helga was prepared to read through the night sacrificing sleep to fill herself with all the stories Arnold had written for her. While he did lack in creative writing skills he made up for it with all the beautiful pictures and vivid descriptions. The Congo seemed a beautiful place with green mountains and rich colored skies. Although dealing with endless civil wars and poor health the people Arnold wrote about all seemed kind and very exotic to her. It was his home for nearly as long as Hillwood was and she wanted to one day visit with him.

At 4am Arnold's alarm went off and he was shocked to see her still up reading and typing along on her laptop. He tried to pull the journal out of hands but she insisted that she was on to something with her writing and truly needed the journal. He reminded her that she had two events the next day and begged her to get some rest.

"Since your first event isn't until 2:00pm I'll give you one more hour, by then I'll be back and I plan to personally make sure you get some sleep!" Helga loved when he took charge like that.

"What are you doing waking up at this hour anyway?"

"Early sunrise this morning and I'm use to waking up with the chickens so to say since we woke up with the sun nearly every morning in the Congo. I get in a morning run and practice my Tai Chi, takes about an hour and usually by then all the shops are opening up and I can get first pickings at the freshly baked goods around town. This is usually the case any place I've ever been, though I'll be honest Europe has some great bread."

"I had forgotten you had a black belt and practiced martial arts, interesting to see that you've kept up with it."

"I'm a ninth level black belt now." He stated shyly not really something he talks much about. Helga simply added this to the list of amazing things she had to love about him. She promised to only write for an extra hour and that she would be asleep before he got back. Though it was a promise she in turn wound up breaking. His journal had sent a spark in her and she had to get down the ideas developing in her brain quickly or risk losing them, though she did finally manage a short nap before she had to ready herself for her two events of the day.

While she slept Arnold showered and dressed stepping out to get her something to eat and arranged for a car to get them to her hotel room, which afforded her an extra half hour of sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping but it was already noon and he knew she'd be cutting it close so reluctantly he started waking her up using the sandwich lure her out of bed nothing that she hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. Still dressed in her pajamas she got in the cap with Arnold and devoured the sandwich in the short cab ride to her shared room with Ms. Davis which was once again empty since Ms. Davis was always busy one way or another.

"I'm lucky Rhonda had taught me how to do my makeup so I won't go to these events today looking like I feel." Not that Arnold could find any faults in her, even today when she had just a few hours of sleep, he wanted to tell her as such but her temper wasn't the best this morning and he didn't want to set her off. 'Less is more today!' He thought to himself! Helga was still unlike any girl he had ever met. That rage, though milder and in far more control was still just a click away. So he just watched her get ready, from stepping out of shower still moist and shining from the light coming in through the window to watching her pick out her outfit. He greatly enjoyed watching her pick out underwear, which was something he had never seen a girl do before. She finally picked a nude pair with black lace trim which contrasted against her pale almost pink skin like a piece of art and he was completely transfixed.

"Don't drool, Brightside!" It wouldn't have surprised him if he had actually been drooling.

"You know looks mean nothing to me! I'm a gentleman after all! Your beauty is just an added bonus to the package!" She was already in a haze from lack of sleep and his kind words triggered a tug so strong on her heart it almost made her light headed. She wasn't use to being called beautiful. Even after Rhonda had created the new Helga all the guys just called her hot grading her like a piece of meat with ass. Arnold found beauty in her when she was at the worse and she loved the feeling of it so much!

"No need to score brownie points football head, you've already captured every ounce of me!" Quickly stealing a kiss and returning to her make up. She had finally chosen a Navy Gucci skirt suit which framed her curves perfectly. Helga gave herself one more look in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders as if her perfectly done hair and makeup meant nothing. While in reality she exuded the power and strength that was always such a defining quality in Helga Pataki.

Together they walked out hand and in hand and Arnold haled a cab for them. The ride to the first event of the day was silent he just held her hand and watched her taking in the sites as they drove through the busy Paris streets. He genuinely wished no one back home would ask him about the things he saw while away because he had rarely taken his eyes off of Helga this whole time.

The following days went on in the same fashion, though Helga soon found losing a night of sleep to be a really bad decision. Ms. Davis had turned out to actually need her help with the other events and the extra hours meant no time to catch up on sleep. Her own events had always been full and once she was even asked to extend because so many people showed up. Arnold could see in her eyes that she was really in need of a day off but that wouldn't come for a least two more days and he did the best he could to help her make it.

Her fans helped too, and the raising success of her book meant more fans to come. Europe had welcomed her with much praise and there was a lot of talk that her tours in the states would be the same. She had amassed a small collection of gifts given to her by fans and she had already sent a small box back home. Helga put up a nonchalant pretence but he knew all of it meant the world to her and she was so genuinely sweet to her fans and sincerely grateful for the praise.

Before Helga could even try to catch her breath the last morning in Paris was quickly approaching. Hillwood publishing was scheduled to leave for London on the Eurostar bright and early the next day which meant another night without enough sleep. Though she was looking forward to the taking the Eurostar! It was advertised to be such a great experience and the Gare du Nord station sounded like something out of Harry Potter to Helga. As promised she would be ready with her camera to take pictures for Phoebe back home, though the sites had all been so beautiful she was happy to have gotten so many different pictures.

Ms. Davis had scheduled a dinner that night for the crew at the Les Tablettes de Jean-Louis Nomicos or the Les Tablettes as the locals all called it. It was so high end nothing like Chez Paris back home that Helga actually had to call Rhonda for advice on what to wear. Ms. Davis had been admiring all of Helga's beautiful clothes and that evening as they readied for dinner Helga offered up one of the many extra outfits Rhonda had gifted her, she even extended an offer to do her hair and makeup. It was the first time the two had spent any alone time in the room and Helga's kindness reminded Ms. Davis of her college years.

"Although I am happy that Arnold showed up, I was really hoping you and I would have had more time like this. You have very quickly become a dear friend Helga." Ms. Davis admitted to Helga.

"Well Ms. Davis I consider you a great friend too, one I'm honored to have in my life!" Ms. Davis was only a few years older then Olga and in the short year Helga had known her grown much closer to her then to her own sister.

"Then can you please call me Jennifer! Ms. Davis always makes me sound and feel like a teacher. So can you please promise from now on no more Ms. Davis!?" Helga promised and was happy that they had a chance to talk like this again. Helga continued to do Jennifer's hair and make up and the two chatted about future tours back in the states and Helga told her that she was writing a second book. She filled Jennifer in about Arnold's journal that he had written her while away and how well his words and stories fit into her story. She eagerly shared some of the new poems with Jennifer who promised that these too would be met with great acclaim! Helga knew writing wasn't going to be an issue now that her muse was back and once she had the time to dedicate herself to serious writing the words would come with ease.

The Hillwood publishing crew arrived at the Les Tablettes de Jean-Louis Nomicos looking there very best. Everyone at the table was full of excitement and the volume quickly picked up with the happy chatter that came from the group. A bottle of wine was purchased and Helga being the youngest took advantage of the lowered drinking age and enjoyed some herself. The music was very lively while still being relaxing and the dinner just like the first week of the tour was a great success. Jennifer expressed how pleased she was and everyone thanked Peter endlessly for all his hard work and he laughed thanking them in return over his wine.

"One week down three more to go!" The first week in Europe was over and Helga still couldn't believe all that had happened, six successful events and six mind blowing nights with Arnold. The Helga that had arrived in Paris the week before was no longer the same one leaving and she couldn't be happier, because this Helga had Arnold by her side and it felt great leaving alone behind!

Arnold had decided to leave for London the night before since he still had to find a place to stay for the week in London. The week which he was very excited for! Helga had all six of her events in a row which meant she'd have three solid days to just be a tourist and three solid days to just be with him.

Helga had been somehow volunteered to help Peter and Jennifer all day and her first hours in London where spent sorting through boxes of books that had been delivered to them from back home. It was hours before they made to there room though Jennifer had accepted that Helga would once again be staying with Arnold rather then in the room she had originally booked them. In fact this time she welcomed it requesting to have her room downgraded to a king size bed only which had better amenities and more space to store the extra shipment of books she hadn't been expecting. At least for Helga the traveling and heavy lifting of the day was finally done and she could head over to her room with Arnold.

He had managed to get a room in the same hotel which she really appreciated now, not having to take a cab or travel more as exhausted as she felt. She had sent Arnold a text message fifteen minutes earlier expressing this exhaustion to him and in an effort to remedy that he readied a bath with Eucalyptus Spearmint for her. The room had a nice deep tub and he thought she could benefit nicely from a long warm bath in the herbs he had thought to pick up on his way in.

When she finally arrived he greeted her with a tender kiss taking all her bags and walking her into the bathroom. Instantly kicking off her sandals and taking a moment to look around. She was very impressed with the room he had picked. It had a mixture of modern contemporary but still held a soft romantic edge. The bed had to have been the biggest bed she had ever seen, the carpet beneath her feet was so soft it almost felt like cotton candy and the view was breath taking. The smell of the soap in the bath had pleasantly taken over the room begging her senses to jump right in but as she headed towards the bathroom Arnold stopped her, kissing her with that passion that always left him weak in the knees and even more so tonight.

Quickly he began to undress her, pulling her tee shirt off revealing a simply blue bra tightly holding her breast. Bringing her into him, his forehead pressed against hers he snaked his arms around her waist undoing the straps and removing her bra, a move which he had Googled while waiting for her to arrive. Helga sighed with the freeing feeling and Arnold set to work with removing the remainder of her clothes. Her skirt was no challenge and he bit his lip at the site of her in just the blue underwear. Unable to resist he pulled her in for one more kiss, just before removing the underwear completely. He picked her up in his arms carried her bridal style and into the bathroom. She remembered how he'd picked her up that way many time as children and just like in her youth she smelled his hair only this time she was able to openly swooned naked in his arms.

"When you said you'd had a long day I figured a warm herbal bath would help relax you." She hadn't expected any of this, scented candles, and an herbal bath all prepared by her Arnold!

"Oh Fortuna you'd be cruel to wake me now! You better let me finish this dream!" He laughed affectionately at her words and slowly placed her into the tub, the warm water felt great on her skin.

He moved behind her, and started rubbing her shoulders causing a low moan to escape her. He had even thought of having a hair clip handy sweeping her hair up off her neck which allowed him access to start bathing her causing her to arch her back in excitement. This was the first time something like this had happened to her, the sensual feeling and smells of the water doing the job intended perfectly. Arnold gave great attention to detail scrubbing every inch of her with a leisurely exploration of her inner thighs, her stomach, and finally her breasts. Lathering his hand he cupped and soaped her breasts and then ran his thumbs slowly over her nipples causing them to harden instantly in respond to his touch. She was in heaven.

"You rest and let the Eucalyptus distress and relax you. When you finish we can order room service if you are hungry, whatever you want." He looked somehow even more gorgeous then normal walking out of the bathroom and lying on the bed she was grateful he had left the door open since she had the perfect view of him. He hadn't been shaving since he got to Europe and he had this rustic beard coming in which made him somehow even more irresistible to her. It made him look much older then eighteen and she truly hoped he would keep it that way. His body was so firm and muscular clearly the morning runs and years of Tai Chi were paying off. Normally her body would ache with desire for him but the lack of sleep of the previous days and traveling all day afforded her no energy and she only remained in the tub now because she could tell he had put a lot of effort into all this for her besides the Eucalyptus and Spearmint scented water really did feel great and she closed her eyes and allowed her body to rest.

Shortly after Arnold returned to the bathroom and tapped her on shoulder waking her up gently. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep in the tub.

"I brought you a robe and towel to help you dry off." Arnold held out his hand and helped her step out of the tub which she welcomed in her hazy state. He dabbed her off and wrapped her in the robe swooping her back up in his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed.

"I love you Arnold!" She managed to whisper as she took off the rode and got comfortable under the sheets.

"I love you too Helga." He said joining her under the sheets and falling asleep with her happy to just have her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arnold**** decides on forever.**

**London**

The next morning Arnold woke up bright and early with the sun just beginning to peek up over the horizon. He stretched and went for his morning run taking in the sites of this majestic city, the streets had a sweet aroma of freshly baked breads and he made a note to bring some back up to the room so Helga could have it with breakfast. Knowing he had a few hours before Helga would wake up he stopped at a small café and had some tea with a freshly baked roll.

He sat down at a small table outside with his tea, and a copy of the local newspaper having always found world news to be intriguing. He stretched his legs and tried to focus on the paper but his mind instantly returned to Helga. He remembered how happy he felt falling asleep with her in his arms how simple it was but how perfect it felt. It was hard to believe that it had only been eight days since they had been reunited but it was enough for him to know that Helga was and had always been the only companion he wanted in his life. Maybe he was crazy but he knew what he was feeling in his heart and he had no doubt that he would always want her and as he finished his tea he decided for him Helga meant forever!

One might call the decision his heart just made irrational and even the thoughts in his brain had started to battle the idea but he knew it was what he wanted! Arnold was going to ask Helga to marry him! He ran back inside the café and asked the cashier for some directions around town he wanted to find the perfect ring, but since it was so early none of the shops he needed where open. He ordered another tea and started making a few calls back home grateful for the five hour time difference knowing everyone he needed to speak with would be awake. He called Phoebe first since she knew the most about Helga and might be able to give him some advice about what kind of ring to get. When he confessed his reason for calling Phoebe cheered loudly into his ear, he actually had to pull the phone slightly away to avoid hurting his ear.

"Oh Arnold! I'm so happy for Helga! You two will have a great marriage, if anyone has always understood Helga it's been you, well and me, but I don't think Gerald would let me marry Helga." They laughed and he thanked her for the support and offered to help anyway possible.

"Well Pheebs I'm actually at a lost at what kind of ring to get her. Helga isn't just anyone and I don't want to get her just an average ring."

"You would think that would be something I'd know but Helga rarely talks about love and marriage things with me. I suspect it was because she always felt like the third wheel with Gerald and I. Although you could call Rhonda, she and Helga have grown to be close friends and it sounds like something Rhonda would have brought up since Lila's engagement was a huge thing around here." Arnold thanked Phoebe and decided to put off calling Rhonda and called his grandfather first.

Phil was the usual anchor of support and even solved the ring situation for him. When Phil had originally fallen in love with Pookie he had gotten her two engagement rings because he couldn't choose between two he had fallen in love with. It had always been his plan to give the second one to Miles but Miles and Stella had done there own thing and he was happy to pass it down to Arnold. Phil agreed rush him the ring and the handful of college packages that had arrived while he was away.

"You've made a brave decision there but I support ya Arnold, now have fun asking Big Bob Pataki for her hand in marriage Shortman!" The sound of his grandfather's laughter always had a positive effect on him and this time was no different. Though he wasn't happy about the prospect of having to speak with Big Bob Pataki, for what he could remember Bob was always angry and yelling at everyone. Though that was also a great way to define Helga many years ago so maybe Bob had a hidden soft center too.

He took a big gulp of his tea and dialed the number, he wasn't even sure if that was the correct one since he hadn't called her house in eight years but the female voice on the other end sounded almost familiar and he realized it was Olga Pataki. He hadn't spoken to her since fourth grade and wasn't aware that she actually lived in the Pataki home. Olga still had the same pep in her voice and even remembered him which he thought was sweet. Though he found he didn't have much to say to her and after a few moments of typical Olga chatter he managed to finally ask to speak with Bob and she happily passed the phone to her father.

"This better be fast Olga I'm expected back at work any moment now!" Bob yelled just before taking the phone. Arnold took a few deep breaths and readied himself for what was to come. 

"Yes this is Big Bob what do you want?" Arnold figured he needed to blunt and right to the point since that was the approach he always took with Helga.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Arnold..." Bob grunted cutting him off.

"Yeah, yeah I remember you, your Helga's little boyfriend with the grandfather who cheated me out car repairs in that crazy game of golf!" Arnold almost laughed at the memory of that golf game.

"Yes Sir that's me. I'll calling because well I want to ask for Helga's hand in marriage. It might seem sudden to the outside world but Helga and I have known each other forever and I'm sure she's the one." This time he was subjected to silence which he had not expected. The long pause made Arnold genuinely afraid and he was certain that Big Bob would disapprove.

"So let me get this straight, you left her for six years and now suddenly you are back in the picture and think its okay to just propose marriage! Are you the reason why she got that nose job? Was she not good enough for you otherwise?"

"No sir, I was still away when she made that decision and believe me I would have tried to convince her otherwise. I never saw Helga as ugly and I left because I was ten and did as my parents told me too." Now he wished Bob would have just continued with the silence!

"Well I think it's pretty stupid really and you shouldn't get off the hook that easy for just up and leaving the way you did but Helga must have her reasons for liking you and Olga is here waving at me to relax and say yes so I'm guessing sure whatever you can ask her to marry you. BUT College first, then you and I will talk wedding dates!" He gave the phone back to Olga who was even more excited then before. She had personally chosen her work over marriage but had always wanted to help plan a wedding and begged Arnold to convince Helga to let her help once the time came. He agreed and reminded them not to say anything about it to Helga yet. Olga agreed and wished him all the luck in world. Arnold was relieved to have gotten that out of the way and Bob didn't seem to upset. The next call was to his parents and he was more afraid to talk with them then he had been with Big Bob.

Miles and Stella had married much later in life and he was concerned that they would not approve of an engagement at such an early age, but as he soon found out that was not the case. They sounded very happy for him and echoed Bob's request that they wait until after college to set a date. Miles shared with Arnold how he had proposed to Stella and his mother shared how scared she was but that the love for Miles out weighed the fears. They did stress how important it was to make sure he wasn't making a decision based on lust and despite his embarrassment at the implication he assured them that wasn't the case, pointing out that he had always held her in his heart even during the years they where apart.

"You have to read her book. Helga has a better way with words then I do but she explains our love much better then I can." Accepting his explanation they requested he send them a copy which he was glad to do.

Satisfied with all he accomplished on the phone he stopped to buy that loaf of bread that had smelled so delicious earlier. Beside the small café was a flower stand which reminded him of Mrs. Vitello's flower shop back home so he went inside and purchased a bouquet of wildflowers then jogged back to the room. Helga was still asleep when he returned so he sat beside her in the bed and just watched her sleep. She must have been cold in the night because she had put on one of his tee shirts which always made her look so small. He was fascinated with how much she had really changed over the years. She had always been strong but now her strength had tone her body giving her beautiful lines to define the curves. Her hair was so long now and he loved how she kept it loose, though he knew it would look silly at her age he admittedly missed the pink bow at times.

Helga woke up a few moments' later smelling the small breakfast had laid out for her. The fresh bread and pastries he brought her tasted as delicious as he had promised and she couldn't wait to try more over the next few days. Truly wanting to get out and see the city of London, but first she had to make it through her scheduled events.

The next three days where busy with very full events for Helga, made all the more busy by the extra worked she gave to herself volunteering to help out Peter and Jennifer with one of Joann's over booked events since the other intern was busy at Carolyn's event. When the same happened at Helga's event the next day Joann was there to help out happy to return the favor. The Hillwood Publishing crew was fast becoming both a team and friends and that night the crew thought it would be nice to have dinner together.

When dinner was over Carolyn had suggested going out dancing since they all had late events the next day and Helga had just finished her last event for her in time in London. It sounded like something fun they could do as a group together. Helga didn't mind losing Arnold time for once since starting the next morning she'd have him for three straight days and they'd get to see London together. So the girl's deiced it would be a night full of dancing and the server gave them the suggestion of the best nightclub in town called the Ministry of Sound. They even managed to convince Peter and Grace the intern to join them, making that the first time the six of them where together strictly for fun instead of work.

The Ministry of Sound surly was the most popular place in town and they wouldn't have made it in had it not been for Helga snatching up the last VIP booth of the night which allowed them instant access inside. A young female hostess with bright red hair and a tight scantily dress directed the crew up to a beautiful booth over looking the main dance floor below. She informed them that complimentary shots would be around in just a moment to start the night off.

And all through out the night the drinks kept coming, Helga had paid a lot to get them in and wanted everyone to have fun but she herself didn't touch much of the endless malt whiskey and vodka that was going around the entire VIP lounge. Though she did jump right into dancing joining everyone out on the 103 dance floor and blended in nicely dancing with Carolyn, Joann and strangers a like. The music was great and the live band was paired with the approving cheers and lively dancing by all attending. She had both men and women ask her to break away from the crowd and partake in solo dances but she politely turned them all down. More then once she saw the bright lights of camera flashes going off in her direction and she was informed that her outfit was being featured in the Ministry of Sound online magazine by one of the photographers.

A tall well dressed man, possible better dressed then most in attendance approached her just after the photographer had stepped away and also questioned her appearance. 

"I couldn't help but notice the attention you've received tonight! May I ask who your stylist is and what brings you to the VIP lounge at the Ministry?"

For a moment Helga didn't know what to say. She had never thought of her style in that way and much less of who dressed her.

"My stylist is Rhonda Lloyd and I'm here on tour but I'm free the next three days and I figured why not enjoy some dancing tonight, couldn't have picked a better place!" She had no idea who he was and her answer seem to satisfy him enough because he wrote it down quickly and was off. Maybe her quote would appear online too and she could later enjoy the predictably dramatic reaction from having called Rhonda Lloyd simply a stylist.

The night proved to be spectacular. Everyone was either dancing away or mingling with someone in the crowd. The hostess made sure to keep everyone's drink glass full and both Peter and Carolyn had reached there limits. Jennifer stepped in and suggested they call it a night and beat out the crowds for a cab before last call. Since Helga was the only one completely sober she had the hostess arrange for a cab big enough to fit all six of them and get them back safely to the hotel.

Although none of them had actually gotten drunk to the point that they couldn't walk but just the same Helga thought it respectful to walk Carolyn all the way up to her room since it was just one floor down from Arnold's room. To tired from all the dancing she deiced to just take the elevator up the one flight and finally shower and call it a night! She was surprise to see the tall man from the club that had questioned her outfit waiting for the elevator as well.

"What a small world, running into you again Ms. Pataki!" She couldn't remember giving him her name but maybe the hostess at the club had given it to him.

"Yeah no kidding! So do you work for the club?"

"No I'm actually a fashion designer located in Rome, I'm just in London on business and currently here getting some information from an old, well and old acquaintance." Helga realized she didn't know what a person from Rome actually sounded like though he sounded much more American to her. She didn't mean to doubt his calm it just didn't fit in her mind, but his clothing surly did fit that of a fashion designer and would explain why he was so well dressed. When the elevator arrived going up he entered as well even though he had selected to go down originally. Helga sized him up and thought if he got crazy she could take him!

"Wow Rome! Sounds beautiful! Plus I should have known you where a part of the fashion world with that amazing suit you have on, you stood out in the club tonight that's for sure."

"Well thank you Helga." The door to the elevator opened and Helga started to step out but before she could leave he reached in his pocket and handed her a business card. "If you and your stylist are ever in Rome contact me and I'll get you into some of the fashion shows I host. Everyone knows Paris and New York are famous for fashion week and style but I like to brag that my fashion show will be equal to those any day!"

"If I'm ever in Rome I will surly keep this in mind, Rhonda loves fashion that's for sure. Thank you again!" He smiled and selected the lobby as Helga stepped away allowing the doors to close. What a strange man she thought to herself sticking his card in her wallet and pulling out her room key.

It was late, nearly 2 am and she found Arnold asleep on top of the covers with the TV still on. Clearly he had attempted to wait up for her but had failed. She quickly showered and joined him in bed properly getting him under the covers. His cell phone lay in the bed beside him and she deiced to turn off the alarms for his morning run. He wouldn't need his usual morning run for exercise, she had better plans for him!


	13. Chapter 13

****For now our mystery man from the club will have to just remain a mystery! The focus is back on Arnold and Helga! I really hope you all like the story so far. I've been writing again and hope to upload again very soon. Please please please leave feedback as I love to know if I can improve in anyway! :D Thank you all for reading!****

**Chapter 13**

'**Chez Paris'**

Although Helga originally had every intention to wake Arnold up herself the following morning, dancing into the night after four full days of work got the better of her and she slept well into the day. Arnold had woken up early enough to still get in his normal run even though she had turned off his alarm. He surprised her with fresh flowers and a small basket of baked goods he knew she'd like and had it ready for her when she finally woke up that afternoon.

"You spoil me! I like it!" She said with a yawn and sat up in bed to dig into the treats of the basket before her.

"I also booked us on the London Showboat, they do a nightly Dinner Cruise. It sails up the Thames River and I thought the sites would be beautiful and a fun way to spend our first night together in London." The smile across her face melted his heart and he was happy to see she approved of the idea.

"How many hours do we have until that?"

"At least another four before we have to head out. Why are you still sleepy? I'm not really sure how late you got in last night since I fell asleep waiting for you." She smiled remembering how cute he looked asleep the night before when she arrived.

"It was about three in the morning before I actually made it to bed but we had such a great time I didn't mind it." Arnold sat next to her in the bed and she shared her story of the night before with him. Without meaning to she had already forgotten the stranger from the club who had spoken with her in the elevator and his card still in her wallet.

"I'm happy you had such a good time. Maybe we can dance a little tonight, any excuse to have you in my arms!" She wiggled closer into him now and kissed his cheek playfully and it was all the cue he needed. With the swoop of his arms he pulled her down on the bed and took off the thin shirt she liked to sleep with and dove right in. She took him in thirstily and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up off the bed and pressed her up against the wall, which ended with a pleasant crash on the floor.

"I will never get tired of this!" Her voice was low and labored but the titillated tone found Arnold still aroused and ready for more and they jubilantly filled the hours before dinner with fervent love making.

Later that night they arrived at Westminster Pier and where instantly greeted with a glass of sparkling wine by a staff member named Chris. The boat quickly arrived at the quay and Chris showed them to there table by a large window. As the evening played on they were treated to the many splendid sights. It was a feast to the eyes to see all the lit up attractions in London from the Houses of Parliament to the O2 Arena including the magnificent Canary Wharf. Throughout the three hours of the trip they were entertained by a wonderful singer who was able to point out most of the major sights between her songs and as promised earlier that day they danced to the lights of the city and sounds of the talented singer.

"Even my best dreams didn't feel this good! Thank you for a great first day together in London, Arnold! I can't wait to see what you have planned for tomorrow!"

"How does the shower sound? Since we did a number on the floor this morning!" Helga laughed sure that the couple dancing behind them heard and understood his joke.

"You think you are so clever, Brightside!" She said staring into his eyes, her arms loosely hanging around his neck as he pulled her waist in tighter, neither one noticing the tempo change in the music.

"No I know I am!" Arnold replied back without hesitation, his eyes locked into hers the warmth of her breath playing against his skin. There lips met and they could have easily stayed locked in that kiss had it not been for another couple bumping into them and bringing them back to reality.

The sun was just starting to rise on there second day together in London and Arnold woke up to start his morning stretches and he smiled to find his muscles pleasantly over worked from the night before. He really wanted to show Helga how interesting London was at this hour but she was lying on her stomach sleeping so peacefully that he almost felt bad waking her.

"Good morning Helga!" He did his best to gently wake her stroking her hair and running his fingers down her back, the tinkling sensation making her stir. "I know it's early but do you want to join me on my morning run? London is beautiful at this hour!" She blinked and stretched slowly waking up.

"What time is it?" Having never really been a morning person she truly just wanted to hide back under the covers.

"7 am." He said slowly, knowing that he would be met with some objection.

"Okay great I'll meet you in about 5 hours." She smiled and rolled back over and covered herself with the blanket.

"Helga!" He said pulling the blanket off of her face. She always hated when he said her name in that tone, because she was always defeated. Dramatically she tossed off the rest of the covers and rolled off the bed right onto the floor.

"I fear I cannot join you for I have fallen off the bed and I cannot get up!"

"Nice try! You'll actually like everything you see! There's a lot of good food on the way." He picked her up off the floor bridal style and started walking her across the room towards the restroom.

"You aren't winning this one, holding me like this Brightside!" as she lay her head on his shoulder pretending to go back to sleep.

"You know I've never been the one to let you go first all the time we've wound up in this embrace over the years!" He said remembering back to all those awkward childhood moments.

"That's because I've always been a grazed idiot in your arms. I would just cover my lunacy with anger!" Reluctantly she escaped his arms and dipped into the restroom emerging moments later ready to leave and within minutes they were jogging down the London streets. As promised everything was truly a delight to see. He took her to the cafe that sold the really great bread and they enjoyed a light breakfast and returned to their jogging.

Everything about the City of London was awe inspiring. The city parks in contrast to the parks back home in New York were so green. The smells like any normal city had a saturation of all the life running through it. The homes and buildings pulsated with charm. For a girl who had been raised in a modern home of gadgets, on streets that could be far from friendly this was easily a place Helga could see making a home for herself.

They never made it back to the room that morning the remainder of the day was spent exploring the city on foot. They even join in with a local tour guide and did their best to take in all the information given to them. London had such a rich history and one short day wasn't enough to really take it, but the sun was starting to set and they had been out nearly twelve hours so they finally retreated back to the room.

As much as they wanted to just crawl into bed they had to dress for a wine sampling dinner Rhonda had insisted she attend. Rhonda had called her that afternoon to remind her and teased her about not picking up strange men if she got to tipsy from all the wine. But aside from Phoebe and Gerald no one back home knew that Arnold had joined her. It was news she would have wanted to sing from the rooftops but she didn't know how others would take it. Even Phoebe didn't know all of the details.

Aside from the first signs of exhaustion Helga and Arnold had a great time at dinner and the one who got drunk that night was Arnold. Helga always tried to avoid excessive drinking having been raised by Miriam she knew the burden it could be and didn't want to ever put that on anyone. Though Arnold was no burden he was just really goofy and kept making Helga laugh more then normal. Helga figured a good long walk might help him fight off the buzz.

During the walk back to the room from the restaurant they passed Saint Paul's Cathedral and Arnold ran and sat on the steps and started throwing imaginary breadcrumbs to imaginary pigeons while singing Feed The Birds from Mary Poppins. Helga quickly took out her camera and recorded the moment to which she planned to cherish for the rest of her life. Every moment of the day had been wondrous, holding hands walking down the new streets trying new foods and delights. Even all the wine and slight drunkenness had only added joy to the night which was surly a first for Helga. They finally made it back to the hotel and although the passionate kissing in the elevator suggested a desire for more when they reached the room they barely made it out of there clothing and into bed before sleep had found them, the day had drained all there energies and they eagerly welcomed the sleep.

With nearly the blink of an eye, day three was already upon them! The day Arnold had been waiting for, the day he would propose to her. To pass time before dinner that evening the pair decided to visit the London Museum of Natural History during the day before the big dinner Arnold had planned for them that night. Helga quickly gave up trying to press him for clues on where he was taking her since he had made it very clear that it was a surprise he wasn't going to spoil. So they went instead hand in hand to the museum, the comparisons to the one back home in New York were very evident but it was quite impressive at how much bigger this one was. Arnold was most impressed with all of Helga's artistic knowledge she was truly brilliant. In fact he found her overall knowledge to be quite impressive! Helga knew things that even he had no idea about and he laughed to think that Big Bob would praise Olga when he had a proper genius right under his nose and Arnold was truly enjoying learning so much from her now.

That afternoon the museum was offering couples painting session's in a local park and they joined the class agreeing that the scenery would be beautiful. Helga especially loved the idea having taken art during high school she was eager to show off her skill to Arnold. Meagerly impressive was an understatement of her piece, it was truly moving. A silhouette of his face against the London backdrop with the words; 'Those green pools of light, those eyes through me they shine, capturing my heart, body and mind!' spilling out through the streets.

"Wow Helga is there anything you can't do? That's brilliant!" He leaned over from his canvas and gave her a kiss truly enamored by the women he had the joy of now calling his, which hopefully soon would be forever.

"What can I say football head you inspire me!" Though he didn't feel right taking any credit in her genius, though he did like hearing that he could inspire all the beauty Helga created.

The class ended and they took there paintings back to there room, Helga pointed out that the streets on her painting seemed to continue into his painting as if his painting completed hers.

"Well you complete me so it's appropriate!" He said mentally counting down the hours until he could propose.

Grandpa's ring had arrived safely and that morning during his run he had taken it to a local jewelry store to get cleaned and readied up. The clerk at the jewelry store had been very impressed with the ring and even tried to get Arnold to trade it but he promptly declined agreeing that nothing could match the emotional valuable.

As luck would have it Arnold had found a restaurant right by there hotel that had special roof access which was offered up for special occasions. He loved the idea of having the roof just for them and even arranged for music so they could dance.

"You better not walk me into a wall Football head!" He had his hands over her eyes and was giving her directions to help get up to the roof trying to keep everything a surprise until they made it to the roof. The restaurant staff had even allowed him to use the side entrance so she wouldn't guess her location.

"Helga I'd never do that! Besides three more steps forward and I'll uncover your eyes!" She took her three steps as directed and he uncovered her eyes she blinked to adjust to the lights. A beautifully set up table stood in the center of the small roof top. Lights strung across perfectly framing the London backdrop. Just above the table was a hand painted sign which read "Chez Paris". Instantly realizing what he had done and she thought she would cry! He always found these interesting ways to surprise her and they sat and ordered what sounded like a delicious meal.

"Arnold how did you even manage this? This place looks beautiful."

"I have a lot of free time when you sleep in the mornings it helps that the staff here was more then happy to help. Plus I have some good news and some bad news so I figured go big or go home." This was definitely 'go big' Helga thought still mesmerized by all the different little things on the roof. "I'll start with the bad news. Sadly I can't stay and finish the tour with you as I would have wanted. My grandparents are much too old to be left alone and my grandmother keeps attacking the nurses I hired her them." He laughed always showing pride towards his grandparents no matter how crazy they got. Though that did bring Helga back to reality a bit and she remembered that Rhonda and Phoebe where scheduled to meet her at the end of the tour. That would mean being apart from Arnold for nearly 20 days and the thought saddened her.

"It's nice to see you still taking care of your grandparents and I totally understand you needing to go back to them. Thank you Arnold for the time I've had so far! You really have no idea how much this all means to me and how happy you have truly made me. This place is perfection! You even made a Chez Paris sign! I was so mad at you for making me clean dishes that night." He smirked at the memory of Nadine and her roaches and Helga trying to get out of paying the huge bill.

"What an interesting second date that was!"

"Second? I wasn't even aware it was a date at all." The look in his eyes told her he knew something she had hidden from him all these years and she was trying her best not to give it away that she was on to him! "I'm happy Phoebe and Gerald aren't here this time!" But he laughed at her and waved his hands in protest.

"Don't bother trying to cover it up Cecile! I'm not nine anymore I know that was you the first time!" She covered her face with her hands trying to hold in her own laughter!

"Oh my gosh, Cecile! You mean you've known all this time?! How did you find out? I never even told Phoebe about that!"

"I kept the letter and remember I still have your pink journal, yup I figured that out too! One day I found our project, remember the one we did on the bio spear and on a hunch I laid it out beside the journal and Cecile's Valentine's Day letter and what do you know the hand writing's matched! I'll admit to being Lois Lane for a while there! You really pulled a wool over my head Clark Kent!" She started cracking up laughing and he joined her too. He had waited years to tell her that he knew!

"I didn't mean to lie. I just couldn't bear to show myself to anyone, not even you. If I was cold, hard and mean it was because I was teased and hurt and even though I trusted you not to do those things I couldn't be sure you wouldn't unintentionally hurt me too. I allowed myself to be alone rather then facing the fear of you hurting me in someway even if in my heart I knew you'd never do that."

"Come Helga dance with me!" He took her to the dance floor and pressed her tightly into his arms swaying her body with his perfectly to the beautiful live music being played. The sounds and smells of London all around them set the scene perfectly and Helga couldn't imagine how life could continue to be so good for her. He knew of Cecile and didn't hate her for it and in fact embraced it, and he had kept the journal and hadn't laughed at her. Thinking back to it she realized he hadn't laughed at it all back then even when he didn't know it was her. 'Thank you stars for giving me this perfect night and man!' Helga thought to herself as she allowed him to lead her in dance.

"Helga I love you so much. I never thought I could feel this way, this strongly about anyone. The other night after making love I was just holding you and I knew there would be no one I'd ever want to share that type of intimacy with. I want things to be like they use to be, you beside me all the time. Us growing through life and school and everything, together! This isn't just a summer fling for me." He released her hand and took one step back running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Arnold?" Everything was suddenly in slow motion and he looked so nervous Helga was almost concerned. He reached for the small ring box in his pocket and got down on one knee and before Helga could think too much into what was happening she heard the words she's heard in him say in her fantasies all her life.

"Helga G. Pataki, will you marry me?"

Every dream of Helga's past ended with this moment and now it was here and she was frozen like an ice sculpture and she was sure the sound of her pounding heart was so loud she hadn't properly heard his question. But there he was before her down on one knee, his hand extended out presenting her with what had to be the most beautiful ring she had even seem.

"A part of me thinks tomorrow the world will surly end as a way to cancel out all the good and happiness I've been feeling these pass few months. Now this! Arnold my love, seriously you need not ask my answer is a thousand times YES!" From the distance the wait staff let out a little cheer for them and Arnold instantly leaped to his feet and placed the ring on finger and it fit perfectly as if it had been made her for all those years ago! Tears where streaming down her face now and she jumped back into his arms and found he was crying too.

"Happiness was long over due for you! I always knew that you had this soft center under that anger and it was what made me never lose hope in you and us. Thank you for accepting! Loving Helga Pataki for the rest of my life will be the greatest undertaking I've ever known!"

"Loving you will continue to be my greatest adventure!" The server interrupted there embrace to inform them that dinner was ready and being served and they headed back to the table. Tears were still rolling down her cheek but her happiness showed as she was gleaming! His ring was on her finger, she was going to one day actually marry the man she's loved her whole life.

"Let's finish eating so we can get out of here!" He winked and she openly swooned! Why hide it now she thought this is the man I will be with forever!

Arnold gave the servers a huge tip for the extra help and took down the little sign that said Chez Paris and handed it to Helga. The wait staff and musicians thanked him and congratulated them again and again. He took Helga's arm in his and led her down and out the restaurant. They decided to walk back to the hotel since it wasn't far and the night was beautiful. While waiting to cross the street he caught her staring at her ring and he took the walk as an opportunity to tell her the history of the ring, which instantly made it even more special to her.

"My grandparents have this super strong love for each other and a relationship that funny enough mirrors ours! I welcome growing old with you." Lost to the world around them they started kissing blocking the way for others on the cross walk.

"Hey move your arse! Bloody tourist!" Someone yelled and that snapped them out of there trance!

"Hey watch your own ass!" Helga screamed back. Arnold just shook his head in mocking disapproval but really had found the moment to be rather hilarious.

They rushed to the room only to find that need to devour each other was gone. They didn't need to make up for anything anymore because they had forever to be together and even though this was his last night in Europe with her they didn't make love.

The night was spent talking and cuddling. She informed him about Lila and Patty's weddings and told him that he'd need two different suits or Rhonda would blow her lid. They also spoke about college and how exciting it was going to be that he was joining them this fall. He wasn't getting a dorm room since he really didn't want to leave his grandparents alone. Which was just as well since she had already promised Phoebe she'd stay with her.

Helga shared that she had some more journals and writing that hadn't all made it into the book and she read some aloud stopping to explain some of it to him, since he wasn't completely familiar with this form of writing. His favorite was the different drafts pertaining to twin flames separated by time and distance.

It was getting late and Helga started to doze off as he continued reading aloud to her and she found it difficult to keep her own eyes open. They fell asleep in each others arms with the different books and journals laid out before them. Her long legs wrapped around his and her golden hair perfectly framing her face her body molded perfectly into his. This is forever now, she thought and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

****Please everyone leave feedback :) I'd love to know if everyone is still as excited with this story as I am. I have more chapters coming soon and yes I will soon expose who the mystery man is!****

**Chapter 14**

**The girls take on London.**

Arnold's departure wasn't the flood of tears Helga had expected, the ring on her finger kept him like an anchor in her life and he was always just a phone call away if she really just needed to hear his voice. Luckily the remaining days of her tour served like a beguilement until Phoebe and Rhonda where due to arrive.

The Hillwood Publishing crew had one last night together before they were all set to head back to there normal lives. Jennifer was very sad to see the tour end as it had been a major success for them all, the rest where just very eager to get home to there normal schedules and family. Helga was the only one not heading back right away and the only one that didn't miss her family. She hadn't even called them to tell them about her engagement though she suspected that Arnold had called her father before asking her. She felt bad about keeping it from Phoebe but she wanted to do so face to face to see the surprised look on her face.

So with the Hillwood Publishing crew all back in the states, Helga was truly alone in Europe. She had packed up the night before and this morning was heading back to London to await Rhonda and Phoebe. Rhonda had booked them a huge room in the Rosewood London hotel and had asked Helga to check in for them. She was surprised to find the 'room' was actually three bed rooms, two bathrooms both with spa style tubs and stand alone showers. She didn't understand why they needed this much space for three people but Rhonda's own home had over ten rooms that no one ever went into so she didn't question it. Making herself comfortable until her friends arrived Helga deiced to take advantage of her last week in Europe and enjoyed a glass of wine legally while she could and sat down to read.

The few hours she had to wait for Rhonda and Phoebe quickly passed. She had wanted to meet them at the airport but Rhonda had insisted not to bother that she had a car arranged to take them straight to Rosewood. Though she was slightly concerned because the last text message she got from Pheebs six hours before was "Try not to be to upset!" Helga couldn't figure out what Phoebe meant. Though she figured it had to do with all the shopping and girly things Rhonda had planned for them in the next week.

Rhonda opened the door and from the sofa Helga could hear Phoebe gasp just like she had at the site of the 'room'. What she hadn't been expecting was what she heard next.

"Baby Sister!" It was Olga and Helga sank into the sofa covering her head with the book she was reading with an effort to hide herself!

"Rhonda this isn't a room it's certainly a mansion! However can I thank you enough?!" AND LILA!

That was what Phoebe had meant! Helga sank further into the sofa and counted to ten, suddenly doing girly things and shopping was the least of her problems. The thought of a week in London with Lila and Olga made her want to puke.

"Wow Rhonda, you surly know how to stun someone!" Helga said plastering the fakest smile she could muster. Rhonda just waved her hands at her and before she could stop her Olga was hugging her while Lila skipped about with excitement. Phoebe walked over towards Helga and crabbed her hand holding it supportively.

"It's going to be a much longer week then I thought." Helga whispered down to Phoebe.

"Tell me about it!" Phoebe whispered back, though it was clear that Rhonda meant well and it was Lila's wedding that they where all preparing for it just would have been nice to have gotten some kind of warning.

"Oh Helga you look upset." Lila said giving her one of those annoying Lila looks.

"I'm not upset. You are getting married and Rhonda is going to help us all get dresses to look our best for your big day. It will be fun." It was the farthest from the truth but Helga really didn't see the point in being mean now. "Nailed it." She whispered back down to Phoebe who smirked back up at her.

"Oh Baby Sister you are such a mature young lady these days. This week is going to fun!"

"I'm surprised you'd want to hang out with us kids, Olga."

"Nonsense baby sister! I'm just sad I couldn't have been here sooner for your tour! Not that you were alone anyway!" Helga shot a piercing glance at Olga! Now wasn't the time dang it!

"What is she talking about Helga?" Rhonda said with that excitement of new gossip in her eyes. With Lila giggling quietly and it was clear that Rhonda was the only one that didn't know.

"Thanks a lot Olga!" Helga said rolling her eyes at her sister who had joined Lila in the mocking giggling. "Well no sense in keeping you out of the loop Rhonda. Arnold was with me for most of my time here. He left a little over a week ago." Rhonda's jaw dropped. The implications and giggling from Lila and Olga painted the picture clearly.

"Helga G. Pataki! I can't believe it! Sure did take long enough for you two to hook up! I saw him last week at Slausen's with Gerald he's definitely looking good!"

"Easy Rhonda, I can still pound you!" Helga said putting her dukes up in jest, instantly laughing instead. As she moved her hand back down the diamond on her hand reflected off the lights on the ceiling catching Rhonda's eye. She rushed over to Helga and grabbed her hand for a better examination of the jewel on her finger.

"Omg Helga...!" All the girls rushed over to Helga's side pretty much cornering her.

"Oh yeah and he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" The loud screeches and cheers of excitement were nearly deafening.

"That has to be why he called to speak with daddy a few weeks ago!" Olga wrapped her arms around Helga hugging her tightly, conforming Helga's earlier suspension. Rhonda was still going on about the ring even taking a picture of it.

"Helga! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Phoebe questioned sorrowfully.

"Phoebe my plan was to surprise you here. I didn't know Rhonda was going to bring the peppy sisters too."

"Well okay that makes sense. I knew something was up though because Gerald and Arnold where acting really strange around me..." Rhonda cut her off and took Helga's hand back in hers.

"Phoebe did you bring your laptop? I need you to help me pull up some information about this ring!" Typical Rhonda! Phoebe humored Rhonda's request and while they searched the others went off to clam beds. Lila and Olga of course picking a room together which meant Helga would be with Phoebe which is what she wanted anyway.

"Oh ladies I almost forgot with all the excitement. If you all aren't too tried from traveling I made reservations at the restaurant downstairs for us! So if you are coming dress up this is a five star restaurant only the best will do!" Rhonda yelled out peaking up from the laptop. They all went to ready up for dinner not wanting to let Rhonda down.

A half an hour passed and they where all in the main parlor room knee deep in makeup talk and deciding which dresses to wear when Phoebe's laptop dinged. She informed Rhonda that the email she was expecting came through. Rhonda clapped and took the laptop from Phoebe reading over the email quite wide eyed. Now it was her turn to gasp!

"Ah ha I knew it! I know classic vintage when I see it! Helga come look at this!" Helga walked over and sat next to Rhonda and read the email with her.

"Well what does it say Helga?" Olga asked to which Rhonda was quick to respond!

"Helga's engagement ring is a one of a kind 1940's Lesotho III white diamond ring! Do you have any idea how many carats it is!? I'm honestly surprised you can keep your hand up! Aristotle Onassis later gave a ring to Jacqueline Kennedy similar to this one! Helga that ring is worth easily a million dollars!"

"It goes on to say here that the stone itself has a rich history." Phoebe added pulling up an article about the stone. The five girls crammed in front of Phoebe's laptop reading the article together. Helga put her hand up to her chest holding tightly to the ring amazed at all she was reading. 'Go Grandpa Phil' she thought!

"Oh lets finish getting ready before I cry all my mascara away!" Olga said squeezing Helga's shoulder. She was clearly very happy for her sister. They all seemed to be. What a contrast to the reactions she always used to getting when it came to romance.

During dinner Helga finally managed to shift the attention back to Lila. Preferring to listen to them go on about the wedding then her possible million dollar ring. Though she couldn't help but wonder if it was the actual Lesotho III that Rhonda and Phoebe had found online. She was in London surly there had to be a specialist on the matter in one of these high end jewelry stores. So she made a mental note to try and escape and go look into it the next day.

Of course when the time came she wasn't able to escape at all. In fact the other girls all thought the idea of looking into the ring was really interesting so the five of them went together to get an experts appraisal. At first glance the shop clerk's eyes lit up and Rhonda nudged Helga to allow him a better look.

"I'm not taking it off Rhonda. It's not that I don't trust this shop it's that Arnold isn't here and this is my only link to him."

"Madame in fact there is no need to remove the ring I know a Lesotho III when I see it. Guard that ring with your life I'd say and if it's a price value you are looking for I'd say 1.5 million. If you want an exact number I would need a proper look though I understand your reasoning for wanting to keep it close." So Rhonda had been right, and Helga couldn't help but wonder if she should return the ring to Arnold and Phil.

"Wow, Rhonda you called that one and thank you sir but I'm not really interested in the monetary value. It's priceless really." Helga held her hand tightly missing Arnold deeply and anxious to speak with him.

"Of course I was right Helga!" Rhonda gloated.

"Well I think the historical aspect is personally more valuable than the stone itself." Phoebe of course would think that.

"Eh guys who cares? The important part to me is the meaning behind why I have it. I guess it was never really a secret how I felt about him but this ring means it'll never have to be again!" The aww's promptly followed Helga's speech. "Ugh stop it!" Helga demanded waving her hands at them to stop. It was Olga who broke the attention off the subject that time pointing out a dress shop in the distance.

So began the week of a million dresses. Every day was focused on a different designer and they had amassed so much clothes that Rhonda already had a box shipped back to New York. Helga had never tried on so many things in her life. She teased at one point if she could just walk to the next store in her underwear to save time undressing in the fitting room.

"Don't you dare, Helga!" Olga yelled from the adjacent fitting room.

"Geez fine!" She didn't want to admit it but she was actually having a lot of fun. Even having Olga and Lila around wasn't so bad, they had that endless desire to shop shop shop which was nice because Rhonda didn't complain when Phoebe and Helga had enough and just wanted to go back to the room and rest. Which finally gave Helga some much wanted alone time with Phoebe.

"Pheebs I don't know what I'd do without you as my best friend! I know it isn't going to be for another few years but I want you to be my maid of honor. Olga is getting to be one for Lila so she's not missing anything. You deserve it much more than she does!" Phoebe agreed naturally being honored to do it. Helga finally got to talk to her about having had sex with Arnold so quickly but even Phoebe agreed that in there case it was quickly at all. Seeing as Helga herself by waiting had been two years behind the average age most girls lose there virginity.

The rest of the trip went great. Nadine even surprised them by showing up the last three nights. She had been in Berlin on Vacation with her family and Rhonda begged her to join them. Nadine was leaving Hillwood come the fall, which Rhonda seemed sad about, although she didn't get to see her best friend as much as she use to it saddens her to see her move so far away. Nadine had come out as lesbian a year ago and had been in a very serious relationship with a girl named Jesse she met in bug club back in sophomore year of high school, though only Rhonda had met her from the group and Nadine made no effort to hide the truth now but was very private with the details.

Thank to the arrival of Nadine the group managed to get in some much desired site seeing through the Toronto that was Rhonda while on a shopping holiday. Lila, Nadine and Phoebe had never been to London before so it was the first time seeing sites and Helga was happy to play tour guide. At night they always dined in the best restaurants and the food was always delicious. With only two days left and all the shopping finally completed they were all heading back to the room when Phoebe suggested they make one last stop. So thanks to Phoebe's suggestion the group wound up in a lingerie shop.

"I was just thinking what a way to wow Stinky on your wedding night." Phoebe shyly proclaimed, avoiding the real reason she wanted to shop for lingerie.

"Sure lets get sexy for the boys, and girls!" Helga said pulling Lila by the hand towards the store entrance. Lila was actually embarrassed about the whole thing then even shyer then Phoebe. Nadine just smiled at Helga including her in the sentiment.

Once inside the girls nervously started picking out different pieces, Olga and Lila still being the most reserved picking out really sensible choices.

"Lila, look at this teddy! You're hot it'll look great on you!" Rhonda tried pushing Lila to get at least one risqué piece but it wasn't working and she kept to her more modest choices.

"I'm ever so sure I rather just wear nothing." Helga laughed at the look on Rhonda's face and even Olga seemed a little shocked at Lila's bluntness. Though it helped break the nervousness and they searched without being so tense.

It dawned on Helga that she didn't even know what kind of lingerie to get. She had no idea what Arnold found sexy, this being one of the many things they still had to learn about each other. Though she did remember the look he gave her when she wore any of her lace underwear sets. She found one in particular, in pink that instantly reminded her of the bow she used to always wear. That night back in there hotel room she sneaked it into the bathroom and snapped a few photos in her new attire which she planned to email to Arnold!

The last night in London was bitter sweet! The Helga that had first arrived to Europe 32 days before was a different person then the Helga leaving London now! She felt more complete now, her life was now completely in focus! Olga had suggested they all come back one day once there schedules clear up and visit Ireland which sounded beautiful. Though Lila stressed that they'd have to bring the guys because she was struggling being apart from Stinky so long during this trip.

"Olga looks like you and I need to get dates for this Ireland trip!" Rhonda said pointing out how they where the only two still single. Though not that it would be hard for either of them, they where only single because they choice to be.

So the six agreed plan a trip to Ireland as soon as possible. A vacation with the guys and Jesse for Nadine of course that wasn't focused around shopping and makeovers sounded amazing and knowing Rhonda with her outlandish taste where ever they stayed would be heavenly!

The six boarded the plane heading back to Hillwood the next morning. Rhonda had booked herself and Nadine first class seats insisting that she couldn't sit comfortably in the 'tiny' seats of coach. Helga laughed as she was actually the tallest of the group and actually needed leg room. Honestly it didn't really matter to her where she sat she planned to sleep the entire way home. She had sent Arnold the pictures, making the pink lace set his favorite too and his response made it clear that she should be fully rested when she was back in his arms!


	15. Chapter 15

****I'm sorry I took so long to upload this chapter! Please enjoy and thank you those who written me! Thank you all who read my story!** **

**Chapter 15 **

**The one about Harold.**

The summer of 2005 continued to be one full of love with the two weddings only weeks away. Rhonda had an official role in both and she made a point to have her hand in as much as possible. Unlike Lila whose wedding was a big event, Patty's and Harold's wedding was a very small event. Rhonda had found a restaurant in New Jersey with a huge garden that was rented for any occasion and the theming matched Patty's vision perfectly.

Helga was somehow volunteered into joining Rhonda out to Patty's place to run through the guest list with her. Patty wasn't close to Rhonda's friends and hadn't kept in touch with many people and would have been happy having just a few people at attendance but of course Rhonda wasn't having that.

"Patty dear I simply cannot accept this small guest list. The place I booked has a 60 guest minimum." Rhonda pleaded with Patty.

"I suppose we can allow for more guests since these are also Harold's friends. He'll be here soon if you'd like to stick around and run this list by him." Rhonda's eyes widen and she insisted that it was Patty's day and it was her choice. Suddenly the pushing and controlling Rhonda had disappeared. Though Helga was smart enough to know that Rhonda's change was because she was avoiding Harold!

Rhonda quickly changed the subject to the dresses she had picked up for her in London the week before. She lay out the three dressed and Patty was truly awestruck by the choices Rhonda had made.

"Patty now would be a good time!" Rhonda said nudging Patty on the arm. Helga was of course confused by the exchange and she suddenly felt there was more to Rhonda's invite then she had first thought of.

"Okay, okay Rhonda! Well, actually Helga I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of my wedding party?"

"Mee?" Helga couldn't imagine why. "Patty I was a real jerk growing up. I don't deserve the honor." I was a real jerk to you she wanted to say, but Patty had shown great kindness to her once and she truly was honored to be asked.

"Yeah we had our disagreements but we actually resolved them. You and Rhonda are the only two girls in our school that made the effort, Arnold and Harold being the only boys." That warmed Helga's heart. Of course Arnold ever the gentleman would have been nice to Patty.

"Well Patty I was a stupid jerk who should have always been nicer. I owe you big time and I'd honestly be honored to be a part of this!"

"Wait owes her for what? Is there possibly something I don't know about?!" Rhonda inched forward in her seat eagerly waiting to hear what her two friends had to say.

"Well..." Patty jumped in first. "One of the times that Helga was being, well a jerk and I was ready to pound her Arnold came to me and asked me not to do it, not to hurt her. So I didn't though mostly because of how cute I thought you two where even back then." Rhonda looked over at Helga to find her in tears.

"I had no idea he had spoken to you! That's how you knew about us!" Without meaning to she gave Patty a long hug! Rhonda never sitting well not being the center of attention jumped into the hug too.

The hug was interrupted by Harold who unknown to them had walked in and jumped in on there hug and without hesitation. Causing Rhonda to nearly jump out of her skin!

"Wow well look at the time Helga and I have to go now!" Rhonda pulled herself out of the hug avoiding eye contact with Harold at all cost and made a quick escape out onto the stoop, breathing heavy and blushing almost a deep red. Helga still in tears from Patty's tale thanked her again and waved goodbye to Patty and Harold and followed Rhonda outside.

"Okay Princess, spill it! What the heck is up with you and Harold?" Rhonda took Helga's hand in hers and pulled her down on the stoop steps with her signaling Helga to be quit until they where in the car. Moments later Rhonda's driver arrived and they were speeding off back towards the Lloyd home.

"Helga if I share this secret with you you'll have to promise that you won't tell a soul, not Arnold or Phoebe, no one!" This seemed almost hypocritical in way, the gossip princess begging for her secrets to be kept but Helga agreed to honor her request!

"Wow princess this has to be huge! You should know by now that I'd do anything for you so of course I'd keep this secret!" The tenderness in Helga's voice put Rhonda a little more at ease and with a deep sigh she started her story.

"Okay so it was junior prom and I had opted to go alone again since face it the guys at our school where all shallow pigs. It was Harold's last week in Hillwood High and he and Patty had officially broken up. She was mad at him for deciding to go into the army and settings for a GED. Much like myself she saw the potential in him and wanted him to choose the best path possible. Anyway he went to prom that night and saved me from two of the football players who…" She paused and took a deep breathe and continued with her story. 'Who well, they tried to rape me!" Helga squeezed her hand suddenly enraged that Rhonda had to go through that. "Don't worry too much my father made sure to ruin there football careers. Anyway Harold offered to see me home and..." Her voice trailed off and Helga sensed she knew what happened next.

"You don't have to tell me anymore! I'm happy in leaving it as, 'Harold saved the day'." Helga stressed.

"It's okay! I don't regret sleeping with Harold. I've known him my whole life we had a thing once in sixth grade, the year of course that Patty wasn't around. By then of course the strange triangle was already two years old. Harold and I rode on the tunnel of love together during the cheese festival in fourth grade and I don't know we hit it off. The real Harold isn't what we all see and I just fell for him. Then of course he felt for Patty at my party the same year. Patty, who was MY friend, though of course she's innocent in all this because she had no way of knowing how I felt..."

"Because you never said anything!" Helga said knowing all to well the repercussions of holding in how you feel.

"So we slept together the first time for both of us and it was awkward and whatever but it was great. I didn't feel like Rhonda Lloyd who had to live up to anything I was just Rhonda the one he had always seen through." The look on her face read of sorrow and Helga really felt for her.

"So you just avoid him? You and Patty are really close she's smart she'll find out!" Rhonda nodded fearing the same herself.

"I know and I don't know what to do. Harold and I never spoke about it much and when it happened again..."

"Wait what? That doesn't just happen twice you wanted this!" Helga shouted cutting her off not believing what she was hearing.

"He had come over to tell me he was thinking of asking Patty to marry him and somehow that lead to sex. That's what always happened after that up until he actually did ask her to marry him. I haven't spoken to him since he proposed and if he's around when I hang out with Patty I do what I did today I leave." What always happened! Clearly whatever it was they felt was very strong and Helga felt his marriage to Patty might not even be a good idea anymore.

"Rhonda you need to tell Patty or at least talk to Harold. I'll go with you if you think it'll help."

"What excuse could I use to get Harold to talk with me without Patty? When he asked Patty to marry him I cut off everything with him that includes even basic conversation!" She was trying to find a way out of it but Helga took charge.

"Leave that up to me! I'll text you tonight don't make plans. This needs to be resolved for Patty's sake." It was for Patty's sake that Rhonda had done her best to bury all these feelings for the last year. Patty had arranged her life to work around Harold's never putting herself first and it didn't seem fair that her best friend had slept with her soon to be husband.

Helga gave Rhonda a reassuring hug and headed to her room in the boarding house. Brain storming on how to ask Arnold for help without telling him why she needed it. He was expected to return within the hour and she grabbed a book and went up to his room to wait.

Of course she wasn't able to read at all, to many thoughts where fighting for her attention at the moment. The whole Rhonda situation of course but also what Patty had said about Arnold sticking up for her all those years ago and when he finally walked into the room she ran the short distance from the bed to the door jumping up on him wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a passionate kiss!

"Wow! I can get use to these kinds of welcomes!" He said walking her over to the bed.

"You deserve it! I saw Patty today, remember Big Patty from school, and she told me what you did back in fourth grade! When you stood up for me and she faked beating me up!" He started laughing and looked into the distance like he was trying to see the past.

"I remember that day and I also remember how you jumped in front of me the day Harold threaten to beat me up. I believe what you said was 'Don't lay a hand on him!'" He placed her down on the bed and it was her turn to laugh at the memory.

"Yeah then everyone laughed at me and I made your life hell for the next 24 hours." They both started laughing at the memory. "On the topic of Harold and Patty can you help Rhonda and I with something? I was sworn to secrecy so I can't say for what but I need you to find a reason to meet up with Harold tonight, without Patty." She hadn't really lied just left out key points and he didn't question it. He just assumed it was some secret wedding stuff Rhonda wanted to surprise Patty with and he was happy to help.

They arranged to meet up at Tina Park by the main racing ponds. Helga called Rhonda and explained the plan to her, reassuring her that everything would be okay. That she and Arnold would be close by if she needed anything.

Harold arrived right on time and Arnold greeted his old friend pleasantly happy to see him after so many years. Harold had changed so much over the years he was much taller then Arnold towering at 6'5 and thanks to basic training he definitely was no longer the chubby bully Arnold knew from his past.

"Sure is nice to see you again Harold but I have to hand this meeting over to Rhonda and Helga it was their idea to meet up here I have no idea what it's about since the girls are being really secretive about the whole thing."

Helga nudged Rhonda towards Herald whispering in her ear to be strong and remember that for patty they needed to resolve this. And she took Arnold's hand and started walking away leaving Harold and Rhonda with enough privacy to speak but still be close enough should Rhonda call and ask for anything.

"Harold I think it's time we talk about everything that happened just before you proposed to Patty. She's one of my closest friends and should she find out what happened between us I really feel her feelings would be hurt."

"It was nothing she will never find out because we will just never tell her!"

"How can you say it was nothing? The week before you proposed to her you slept with me! Was that one time that you only had 5 days leave and you spend them with me not even telling your parents you where in town, was that nothing too?" Rhonda was so small next to him yet her tone was strong and her stance was strong.

"Rhonda what do you want me to say? That it was something? That I have feelings I can't explain for someone I'm never going to be with again?" They're words had very quickly turned into shouts and the conversation was now within ear shot of Arnold and Helga.

"Wait though two hooked up?!" Arnold whispered with honest shock in voice. Helga pleaded for silence from him both to keep Rhonda from hearing and to make sure she could hear the conversation.

"I don't know I guess I just want some closure and I want to make sure that Patty is with someone who loves her. If she knew about this she'd be crushed."

"This is why you and I should make a pact, to never tell her! If she finds out I plan to tell her the truth that it was nothing. Come of it Rhonda I am Harold remember fat boy I'm nothing to you so let's just move on. I've always liked Patty you know this. Besides you sent Curly to nut house I rather keep my sanity!" His words cut through Rhonda like a knife and she could feel her heart breaking all over again.

"You jerk! Curly just moved away he's not in a nut house! Besides don't tell me how I feel and don't make me feel stupid for choosing you once! You're being so mean! Can't believe I gave away such a sacred part of me to someone who doesn't even care. I'm an idiot, a fucken idiot!" Rhonda started flailing her arms about slamming them into Harold's chest undoubtedly having no effect on him whatsoever. Helga darted off to get her friend out of there, picking her up and cave man style carrying the screaming Rhonda away. Arnold stayed back with Harold still really confused about what all was going on. Though he knew he didn't like what he had heard and felt bad for Rhonda.

"Harold I know I've been gone for a while but what is going on? Did you and Rhonda...?"

"Yeah Arnold we did! For six months that was all we did. Patty and I had broken up and Rhonda is well look at her she's Rhonda Lloyd, even Helga hooked up with her!" So much had changed between his childhood friends while he was gone and Arnold was truly at a lost for words.

"Well okay but I'm pretty sure that doesn't give you an excuse to be so mean to her now. Did she treat you badly over those six months?" Harold rolled his eyes irritated with the questions.

"No she was a real gem. Actually she was really great and I fell pretty hard for her! But I had always been in love with Patty and when I saw my future it wasn't with Rhonda. I'm not the class bully or idiot pig boy any more. Rhonda was my first and only Patty wants to wait and all and I'm sure it's the same for Rhonda because Helga's clearly always held a torch for you so I'm sure nothing really happened between them!" Arnold could see that he was really upset but his tone was calming down a bit.

"Okay so now what? You are getting married in three weeks! Married Harold! To a girl who from my understanding loves you a great deal!" Harold balled his fist and Arnold stepped back afraid to get caught in the next swing.

"I want to marry Patty and I want to put this pass me. This world accepts a lot of things but not being in love with two best friends. Rhonda denied liking me for years and hid our relationship a year ago. I was always this toy she wanted to change up and make shiny and new. Like I wasn't good enough for her as I came. Patty has done nothing but love me and love me for me! So I plan to do nothing but love her in return! Yes I loved Rhonda and maybe a part of me will love her forever but it isn't meant to be!" The large war beaten man cried now lowering his head in a sunken defeat.

"Personally I think you made a great choice, though you have to apologize to Rhonda!"

"No I want her to hate me so she'll never have to battle with her feelings like I have. If she loved me once or does now me being kind and apologizing isn't going to help." It wasn't a choice Arnold liked but he couldn't change his mind. Harold went on to explain that Patty had originally wanted a small private wedding with just family in Martha Vineyard that she had given into Rhonda's wedding ideas because of how excited it made her but that now he was going to convince Patty to stick with her original idea and avoid having to see Rhonda anymore. "I'm leaving! Tell Helga and Rhonda that I'm a jerk make me look like the biggest ass in Hillwood honestly I'm okay that! Just don't tell them the truth, please Arnold for Patty!" They shook hands and he was off.

Arnold walked back towards the bench where Rhonda and Helga were sitting. Rhonda was still crying and he didn't think he could lie but it was for Patty like Harold had said so he did it. He explained to Rhonda that Harold had just used her that his heart belonged to Patty and that he was calling off her wedding plans and sticking with Patty's original plans.

"I guess it's for the best. Patty's happiness is all that matters! I don't think I can stomach seeing him ever again! Can you two see me home please?" They took her home and Helga promised to check in with her in the morning. On the way back home Arnold told Helga the truth about Harold mostly to make sure she didn't find the need to seek revenge on Harold later.

Patty called a meeting the next day to inform Rhonda about the sudden change. Rhonda played the surprised role perfectly though the tears where real. Helga wished Patty the best knowing this was very likely the last time she'd see her again since Harold changed there moving date to the week after they returned from Martha's Vineyard.

"She'll be happier this way." Rhonda said as they drove back to the boarding house.

"Hey chin up Rhonda. Your happily ever after just wasn't with him!" Rhonda nodded excepting the truth.

"You are right Helga! I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and I won't settle for second best! I'm going to spend the next few days in Philadelphia with Nadine and Jesse. I'll see you at Lila's wedding!" And with that the double weddings of 2005 was down to one.


End file.
